Life Altering Changes
by Steelo
Summary: The war is over but was it worth fighting if there is no one left to enjoy life with? Perhaps its time to change the past and alter the future? A time travel story. Slash. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just wanted to inform everyone that my story is already complete. I will be updating once a week. The days will vary. Thank you in advance for taking a look.

Disclaimer: The characters and some situations belong to JK Rowling. At some times I will be using direct quotations from the books but they will all be properly cited. I am not making any profit in any way from the publication of this story. It is completely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore looked over his tea cup as he watched a young man sitting at Gryffindor table push his food around. Harry Potter had become a recluse, never speaking to anyone, barely even raising his eyes to meet those addressing him. Albus felt a great deal of remorse over the outcome of the Harry's life.

The war had been won, but at such a great cost that many didn't feel it to be a victory.

Harry should have been flanked by his two best friends, however, both had become victims of the war.

Hermione Granger had been captured during a summer raid prior to the beginning of their 6th year. Her parents murdered before her eyes and her home burned to the ground.

She had then been tortured for information before subsequently being put to death.

Her mangled body had been found in front of the old Potter home in Godrick's Hollow.

Voldemort had sent her body with a message: "_Remind you of anything?"_

Harry had been so distraught he had needed to be sedated.

Unfortunately, the worst had been yet to come. Following Hermione's death, came the deaths of: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Frederick Weasley, Percy Weasley - there had been a raid on the Burrow - Minerva McGonagoll, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

The most heinous act, however, was the capture and torture of Ronald Weasley. Ronald had returned to the Burrow for closure and to gather a few things. The Death Eaters had been waiting.

Ronald's torture had lasted two weeks before he was found wandering Diagon Alley. He had suffered the Cruciatus curse so many times that he now had severe brain damage and was now along side poor Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's.

Harry had broken after that loss.

Two weeks after finding Ronald, Harry faced Voldemort and vanquished him.

The battle had been rather anti-climatic. Harry being so over run with emotion had let his magic explode, incinerating Voldemort and anyone within a 5 meter radius.

At the end of it all Harry had let out a heart wrenching scream and fallen to the ground, so anguished that even when Draco Malfoy had come up to him he had not moved.

Draco had pointed his wand at Potter with still no reaction. Seeing the broken boy Draco had found he could not kill his nemesis after all they had gone though. Draco fell to his knees and reached out to Harry. Thus, beginning their friendship.

Draco Malfoy had stayed with Harry throughout everything and was in fact entering the hall now. Having spotted his friend, he made his way over to the table and took a seat beside him.

Now, one year later Harry had yet to improve. He was in fact regressing. Albus had the boy on suicide watch for fear of the young hero's escalating depression.

Albus decided it was time to take action, no longer could the boy he loved like a grandson live like this.

Albus finally took his eyes off Harry and moved to his left. His eyes, making their way down the staff table came to rest upon Severus Snape.

Severus had suffered greatly. His spy status had been revealed at one of the meetings and he had paid a heavy price for it. If not for the arrival of Voldemort's right hand man Lucius Malfoy, Severus would not be sitting at the Head table.

Lucius had been running an errand for the Dark Lord and had arrived at the meeting later than all the other followers. He was hit by the sight of his oldest friend and brother being raped by Antonin Dolohov.

At that moment Lucius had realized what a horrible mistake he had made by getting involved with the madman known as Voldemort.

For so long he had believed that the cause was worthy and seeing as no one he cared about was being harmed he could over look certain...indiscretions. The rape and torture of a nameless muggle family was not his concern as they were obviously lesser beings. The torture of Maria Nott the wife of Theodore Nott Sr. was justified as Nott had displeased the Dark Lord. Lucius never believed anything would ever happen to him.

Lucius quickly disillusioned himself and when Dolohov removed himself from Severus, Lucius used an emergency portkey and took Severus away from all the madness. It paid to be one of the Dark Lord's most trusted as he was equipped with special permissions to portkey in and out of the Dark Lord's lair.

That had been the turning point for Lucius.

Severus was branded a traitor. Lucius had come forth to Albus and declared he would take Severus' place, feeding the Order of the Phoenix information.

He had given the coordinates for which the final battle took place. Albus now realized that he would need to help not one grandson but two.

Severus still bore scars from that fateful night, being forced to walk with a limp and had lost the vision in his left eye.

Albus stood up from his place and determinedly walked out of the hall. Upon arriving in his office he quickly sent off messages to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy via Fawkes and awaited their arrival.

The turning of the spiral staircase indicated the arrival of the young men.

Looking them over Harry looked gaunt and drawn, his eyes never lifting from his feet as Draco directed him to a seat in front of the Headmaster.

Draco, while looking better than Harry, was exhausted.

"Good day gentlemen, how are you both?"

"Good day Headmaster, we're fine. You asked to see us, Sir?" Draco asked while glancing every so often back to his companion, who had not lifted his head once or said a greeting.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy but first would you like a lemon drop?" Albus asked, seeing Draco decline the offer he continued with the conversation.

"I have made many mistakes in my time on this Earth. It is now time to set some of them right." Harry finally looked up at the Headmaster his eyes suspicious.

"So many lives lost, while others have been broken beyond repair. I wish you both good luck in your journey. Let us hope you are successful, only time will tell."

Draco looked at the Headmaster in alarm. "What do you mean journey?"

"This journey," before the two could blink the Headmaster was on his feet with his wand in hand. Draco moved forward to cover Harry with his body in an attempt to offer protection. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he shouted the spell that would change everyone's lives forever.

The wind in the office picked up and a cloud formed around the pair. Faster and faster it spun until as quickly as the wind had begun it stopped.

The two were gone and the office was once again silent.

The Headmaster sat back down offering a silent prayer for the two he had just sent away.

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth he smiled to himself; he returned to his pensive removing the memories he would no longer need.

* * *

A/N: Expect an update in a week. Please let me know what you think. As I said the story is already complete but I'm always willing to hear your thoughts.

TDM


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please note, I am posting this story in multiple places under different pen names. So do not be surprised if it appears on other websites under a different name.

As always my story is already complete. I will be updating once a week. The days will vary. Thank you in advance for taking a look.

Disclaimer: The characters and some situations belong to JK Rowling. At some times I will be using direct quotations from the books but they will all be properly cited. I am not making any profit in any way from the publication of this story. It is completely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The wind finally stopped and the air was still. Harry and Draco looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore looking at them. Harry jumped out of his seat and glared at the Headmaster.

"What was that all about Headmaster?" Harry demanded accusingly. The Headmaster looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? More importantly how did you come to be in my office?" Dumbledore asked while looking between the two.

"What do you mean how did we get here and of course you know us. You were just talking to us before the wind. With all do respect, please cut the act." Harry's voice was beginning to raise.

Draco, instead of answering the Headmaster's question had begun looking around, his eyes fell upon the wall to the left of the Headmaster's desk. Quickly he drew Harry's attention to the item.

"Harry, look!" Harry stopped his tirade and turned to see what had caught Draco's attention.

On the wall was a magical calendar, the same one that had always been in the Headmaster's office. Only now instead of saying September 2, 2010 it said September 2,1989.

"Oh Merlin," Harry fell back into his seat and turned back to the Headmaster. "You sent us back in time, you said so many lives had been broken. You want us to fix time," Harry looked unbelieving at Dumbledore.

"I think its best you explained the situation gentlemen," Dumbledore stated after having ordered tea and biscuits.

The boys began by explaining the outcome of the war and how their world had been left in turmoil. They ended with the conversation they had had with the future Headmaster and how they had ended up here.

"I believe you are right young Mr. Potter. However, we cannot simply let you loose into the school with the identities you have. It would cause complete chaos. Thus, we will create new identities and place you in your houses.

I must tell you, you have just one year to complete your task. The spell I would have used allows time travelers the opportunity to fix time. It is a spell that has been in the Dumbledore line since wizards first walked the earth. We are the guardians you see. The ones charged with maintaining the timeline. My future self must have seen that the future timeline was bleak and detrimental to the wizarding race. No matter let's create your profiles." Within the hour the three created names and backgrounds for the teens.

Harry would become Harry Williams, a half blood who had originally come from France and had just transferred to Hogwarts. His parents were killed in an accident and his relatives had sent him to boarding school all his life. Keeping with the basic history of Harry Potter, Harry Williams came to only changes Albus made was to hide Harry's scar, get rid of his glasses and make his hair a lighter brown.

Draco became Draco Solaire a pureblood also originally from France who had come to England when he was 5 but was privately tutored. His parents now wanting Draco to take his NEWTs in an accredited educational facility; to compare his standings with other wizards. Draco's hair was changed to a dark brown.

Dumbledore suggested they be sorted so they could join the feast later that night and sit with their respective houses. Harry placed the hat on his head first.

_Ahh, what have we here...another Potter I see. But a time traveler...hmm...very interesting. You would do well in Slytherin, but I see that your task would be better fulfilled in Gryffindor. _

"Gryffindor," the hat finally shouted out. Harry smiled and passed the hat over to Draco. As usual the hat needed only a second to shout out the expected house.

"Slytherin"

"Now that everything is all sorted we must introduce you to the student body." Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his own pun then rose from his seat. "You're a day late for the sorting ceremony but everyone should be at dinner tonight as well so never fear."

The trio made their way down to the Great Hall and came to a halt behind the Headmaster. The Headmaster called the hall to order from the front doors of the hall and all the students went silent. The Headmaster had never given announcements away from the Head table before.

"Greetings again, I have one quick announcement prior to the commencement of our dinner. We have two new 7th year students, one is a transfer student from France and the other had originally been privately tutored. Allow me to introduce Mr. Harry Williams and Mr. Draco Solaire. Mr. Williams will be joining the Gryffindor house and Mr. Solaire the Slytherin house. Please ensure they feel welcome, now on to the feast." Dumbledore then began to walk towards the Head table and left the two standing at the front.

"Are you ready to do this Harry?" Draco said as he turned to face Harry alone.

"I failed everyone once Dray, I have no intention of allowing my life to be ruined again. By the way, are we going to be pretending we don't know each other?"

"No, it took me seven years to become your friend we're not going to back to our previous relationship. We'll just say we've been friends for years because our relatives knew each other or something."

Draco nodded his agreement. Harry embraced his friend who had become dear to him after the past year. His brother, closer than anyone left in his life. Draco then sauntered off to the Slytherin table. Harry simply smiled and shook his head going off in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Draco arrived at the Slytherin table and knew immediately he would have to assert his power otherwise he'd be eaten alive. No longer did he have the Malfoy name backing him and offering him a place in the pureblood elite. These people would need to be impressed. But to do that he would have to wait until he had arrived in the Slytherin common room.

About to sit down at the end of the table, Draco stopped when he heard his name.

"Solaire, join us." Draco looked over and saw none other than his father beckoning him to the centre of the table.

Draco went over and took a seat across from Lucius Malfoy. To Lucius' right was Severus Snape and to his left was Draco's own mother Narcissa Black. Beside Draco on his left was Alessander Zabini and to his right Amelia Carpoli.

Draco smirked as he realized how much easier his father had made it by inviting him to sit with the group.

"Good evening," Draco drawled as he made firm eye contact with his father. The look he gave was not to challenge Lucius' authority but to make it clear he was not one to be trifled with.

"Allow me to introduce Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Alessander Zabini and Amelia Carpoli. We are all in 7th year." At the mention their name each individual nodded their greeting.

"Tell me Draco we were just having a conversation regarding our timetables what will you be taking."

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Dueling." Lucius simply looked at him while Severus raised an eyebrow. Healing and Dueling were electives only offered to the best students, ones that had proven their capability and competency.

"Will I be accompanied by any of you to those classes?" Draco asked in a superior voice.

"Yes, I believe you will," Severus answered finally. "What do you know of the other student Williams?"

"Enough, we have known one another for years." Draco answered vaguely wanting to avoid giving the Slytherins too much information about his friend.

"Is he a pureblood?" Draco quickly thought things over in his mind. His answer could make or break his placement in this house.

"I've never asked, I didn't realize it was an issue." Draco looked down his nose at the five. "My family has always been more concerned about power level than blood status. My father always said to align myself with wizards of power, the problem with some purebloods is that they are squibs or have low power levels. You then find the leeches of society and I couldn't possibly have that."

Lucius appeared to be calm but Draco could see the outrage burning in his eyes.

"Intriguing Draco," Lucius drawled. The meal continued with less controversial topics.

At the end of the meal Lucius addressed Draco. "Come we must journey to the Slytherin Common room you will be the fifth person in our dormitory. Andre Parkinson had some matters to attend to, you will be introduced later tonight."

Lucius and the other four stood. Draco joined them and then told the group he would meet them in the entrance hall.

While Draco was creating his place in the Slytherin house Harry was meeting the Gryffindors.

"Williams come sit down here. You're a 7th year, you should sit with us." A tan black haired boy called down. It took Harry a moment to realize it was his father. His mother beside him and his godfather across the table. Harry moved and took a seat next to Sirius.

"I'm James Potter," he turned to the girl with auburn hair beside him. "This is my girlfriend Lily Evans, beside you on your right is Sirius Black to your left is Remus Lupin and to my left is Peter Pettigrew." Harry smiled his greeting at all but Peter, to whom he gave a calculated stare.

"You'll be bunking with us. Our other dorm mate is Frank Longbottom is down there beside the girl with black hair and blue eyes, his girlfriend Alice Greenfield."

"So where are you from?" Sirius asked drawing his attention away from Neville's parents.

"Just outside of Paris, I arrived in England a few weeks ago." Harry turned to the group and shrugged.

"So how do you know the other guy, if you only just got here." Harry realized Draco and his mistake and quickly made up something to fit the change.

"I boarded at a school in France but spent part of my summers with Draco's family. We've known each other since we were children. Our parents were friends and when mine died I went to live with relatives. Dray always ended up having me over for a few weeks in the summer so it worked out better that way."

"He's a Slytherin though, you guys really shouldn't talk anymore. Slytherins are evil." Sirius asked casting a suspicious look over at the Draco. Harry subtly rolled his eyes at the blatant prejudice.

"I don't even know what that means. However, if you are thinking I'm going to stop talking to the guy I think of as a brother then you are sorely mistaken. We've been through too much for me to stop associating with him because we live in different places."

Sirius looked shocked and was about to continue the argument when Remus spoke up cutting Sirius off.

"How are you liking Hogwarts? I know most of us forget the first time we arrived but it is quite majestic is it not?"

The conversation continued, staying far away from the subject of Slytherins. As dinner was about to end Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Turn to his right he saw Dray.

"Hey, I'm headed out. Are you good?" Draco asked looking the Gryffindors up and down.

"Yeah, Dray I'll be fine. Meet for breakfast tomorrow? I'll come join you at your table." The Gryffindors all looked scandalized that he would be going to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Alright I'll meet you in the entrance hall tomorrow we can discuss how things are going." Draco then gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the Slytherins.

Draco walked up to the group and began the walk to the dungeons. "Oh, Harry will be joining me at the Slytherin table tomorrow so I won't be able to join you all for breakfast." Lucius looked up with a gleam in his eye that told Draco he had his father hooked.

"Draco, why don't you and Williams join us tomorrow. Meeting your friend would please me." They entered the common room and moved to sit in their area by the fire.

Parkinson was already seated in the leather couches by the fire, the group moved to surround him.

"Draco sit with us, would you like a drink?" Lucius asked handing him a cup. Draco took the drink and lifted it to his mouth as if he was going to drink. The satisfied looks in Lucius and Severus' eyes made him want to roll his eyes.

"Why thank you Lucius, you are too kind." Right before Draco was about to sip the drink he stopped and gave them a cold stare.

"You didn't actually believe I could not detect Veriterserum?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Well done Solaire, however, I don't wish for our acquaintance to end badly. Please, I will have a fresh, unopened bottle retrieved for you and you can tell us more about yourself." Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"As you wish Lucius."

The night progressed with the Slytherins testing each other and bantering back and forth. Growing up in the cut throat pureblood world had taught Draco how to duel with his words, making the subtlest of comments as sharp as a double edged sword. Finally, it was time to retire for the evening. Draco joined the other boys in bidding the girls good night and followed them up to the 7th year dorm.

Draco noticed that the only area left was the one closest to the door. That would never do. Someone sleeping closest to the door would be the first to fall victim to an attack.

"Alas, I do not believe I will be able to remain in this dorm as the only spot left open is the one closest to the door. I am prone to terrible chills and cannot fathom enduring such hardships all year." Draco said in a regretful tone. Severus looked up and glared in his direction, before looking towards Parkinson.

"Move you things Parkinson, it would seem we have a pre-madonna on our hands," Severus sneered before making his way to the bathroom. Draco shrugged and moved his things over to Parkinson's bunk so they could switch.

When Draco returned from the bathroom after finishing his nightly routine he climbed into bed and closed the curtains. All in all the night had not gone too badly. He would have to further cement his position in the upcoming weeks. Placing wards around his bed to prevent intrusion, noise and light he closed his eyes and drifted into the arms of Morpheus.

Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the 7th years they sat down on the comfy red couches by the fire. Pettigrew who had been going to join them, noticed the look on Harry's face and made his excuses prior to scurrying up the stairs towards the dorm.

"Harry do you miss your friends?" Lily asked while leaning on James for support.

"Everyday," Harry said quietly.

"Will you get to see them again?"

"Hopefully, one day," Harry continued without making eye contact. The conversation was getting a little too close for him to remain comfortable.

"What happened to them, don't they write?" Lily continued with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Look, I don't really want to discuss it. Dray's my only friend left and he...he's been through a lot with me. He keeps me sane. We started out hating each other and then realized it was too much work. So we became friends after some stuff happened. Needless to say I won't be letting him go anytime soon." The last comment directed at Sirius who sneered and looked away.

"Anyway, I'm pretty tired, it was lovely meeting you guys, if you don't mind I'm going to head to bed." Harry stood up feigning a yawn and started walking towards the dorms.

"Sleep well Harry, shall we wait for you tomorrow before we go to breakfast? Classes begin tomorrow?" Lily asked kindly. Harry didn't turn around but voiced his affirmation. Once out of sight he closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face.

It was more difficult that he thought it would be to see his parents and godfather happy and alive. They were carefree, it was the quiet before the storm.

Harry firmed his resolve. He wouldn't lose them all again. He'd be damned if he allowed time to fuck things up for him again. First things first deal with Peter.

Harry entered the dorm and saw Peter in the first bunk closest to the door. He was looking at a magazine devoted to various rodents. Harry walked over to him and sat down on his bed. Peter looked up nervously.

"Hi, H-H-Harry...h-h-how are you?" Peter asked stuttering due to his nerves. Harry smirked viciously at him.

"Hello Peter, I will be quite fine shortly." Peter gulped.

"Now we're going to cut the bullshit. You and I both know you have a little friend that makes you feel a little better about you pathetic little life. A very...powerful friend." Harry gazed at him cooly. Peter's eyes went wide before he adopted a look of fear.

"This powerful friend, is one that your Marauders don't know about do they?" Peter slowly shook his head, eyes still wide. "Well then, if you don't want me to spill the beans, you'll stay far, far away from me. Don't speak to me, better yet don't even come near me. Or you'll regret it. Also, stay away from the Marauders, I'm sure they won't notice your absence." Harry reached over and patted Peter on the cheek condescendingly.

"Sleep well Peter, although you can't sleep well if you're...dead...hmm. But never mind me, I'm sure we will get on swimmingly." Peter shot up and ran to the bathroom just as James, Sirius, Remus and Frank joined the dorm.

"Harry I thought you were going to bed, is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"Oh, everything is fine, I was just becoming acquainted with our dear friend Peter." If anyone was listening closely a small whimper could be heard from the bathroom at the end of the room.

"Anyway, now I'm really off to bed, oh and nice to meet you Frank." Harry said offering his hand to the one man he was unfamiliar with.

The resemblance between Neville and this man were astounding. They both had dark brown hair and round faces but Frank's was one that gave him a soft boyish look. He was tall and seemed like the quiet type. Yet, unlike Neville, he had a confidence about him that wouldn't allow people to second guess him.

"Nice to meet you as well Harry," Frank answered with a firm handshake.

Finally, Harry headed to his bed which was situated between Remus and James. After warding his bed as Snape had taught him to during the war. Harry drifted off to sleep, praying he would get a reprieve from the night time horrors he was usually subjected to.

TDM

- Thank you for the reviews and those that are choosing to follow my story. I do appreciate the support.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews and support.

Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 1

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Chapter 3

The next morning the Gryffindors got up and readied for a day of classes. Harry having received merely two hours of sleep was feeling sluggish. He couldn't wait to drink some caffeine and escape his treacherous thoughts.

He walked down to the Great Hall in silence, Lily and Alice both casting him looks of concern. Though he had yet to meet Alice formally he could see she was Neville's mum.

Neville had the same crystal clear blue eyes that she had. Alice had a kindness about her that warmed anyone she came into contact with. What would Neville have been like if he had grown up with his two parents?

Harry shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts that were drifting through his mind. Before he knew it they had arrived at the Great Hall. He noticed the Slytherins had already made an appearance and Draco had beckoned him over with slight tilt of his head.

"I'll see you all in Potions then with the Slytherins at 9 o'clock right?" The group nodded and Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. He found it amusing that after all these years he was actually excited to leave the Gryffindor side and join in with the Slytherins. Draco stood up and met him when he was almost there. Placing his arm around Harry's shoulder he leaned in so no one could over hear their conversation.

"Harry, you look like shit, trouble sleeping?" Draco said quietly. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Bout two hours or so, I'll be fine once I've had some coffee."

"Alright are you ready to enter the snake pit?" Harry snorted.

"Will I ever be? Realistically, I'm just going to go sit, you can all have fun with your politics." Draco gave him a look of concern before placing his mask of indifference back on.

Walking over Draco took his seat with Harry beside him, Parkinson having moved down to accommodate the two. Draco began introductions when he finally arrived at Severus, Harry's eyes shot to the boy sitting beside him. A look of shock and then happiness flashed over Harry's face before Draco nudged him and moved on.

"So you're Draco's Gryffindor friend, will you be joining him in his classes?" Lucius interrupted Draco and Harry's silent conversation. There was a slight sneer on his face at the mention of the rival house.

"Um, yes, I believe we have the same schedule with the exception of Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. I'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Theory." Lucius had raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the mention of Care of Magical Creatures but allowed a smirk to warm his face at the subject of Theory.

As the conversation continued Harry turned back to the only other person not interacting. Severus Snape was sitting quietly sipping his tea and reading a Potions journal. Harry couldn't believe it was the man that had terrorized him all those years and then become a trusted confidante and mentor in the final years. He had been a dear friend and Harry had shared a close companionship with him before the final battle.

Harry was stunned.

Severus Snape looked amazing, and sexy. The man had always looked good, there was always something about him that was just attractive but what Harry saw now was making him drool.

He studied him unabashedly until the boy in question looked up at him scowling.

"Is there something amusing on my face?" Severus questioned sharply. His eyes narrowing at the new comer.

"No, there isn't I was just noticing how alluring your eyes are." Harry said. Severus stopped reading in shock. He gaze shifted quickly between his journal and Harry. His eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure.

"My eyes are alluring, you say?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well I don't know what game you're playing at Williams but I don't like it. Did Lucius put you up to this?" Severus glared at him and returned to reading.

Harry long since accustomed to Severus' most ruthless looks didn't even blink.

He made a quick decision.

He reached out and placed his hand gently on the boys arm. Severus paused and then slowly looked down at the offending appendage. He then slowly brought his glare up to rest on Harry's face. Harry gave him a smoldering look.

"No game, I think you look sexy." Harry said quietly to the now shocked boy. "I look forward to vying for you attention Mister Snape." Harry finished with a smirk.

Severus had a look of outrage on his face before swatting Harry's hand away.

"In your dreams Williams." Severus slammed his journal closed and said goodbye to the table, indicating to Lucius that he would meet him in Potions. The group looked towards Harry, who had internalized his gleeful looked and now portrayed one of confusion.

"Must have been something I said," Harry played off in a light manner. The only ones not buying his explanation were Draco and Lucius, who not surprisingly were wearing the same expression. One of suspicion and incredulousness.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's before dragging him up. Making their apologies and telling the group they'd see them in Potions Draco dragged an amused Harry out of the Hall.

A corridor away from the Potions classroom. Draco stopped and cast a silencing spell around them.

"Harry," Draco asked in a deceivingly sweet voice. "What did you say to my Godfather?"

Harry avoided his eyes, noting that the temperature had increased significantly.

"Oh nothing Dray, I just toldhimthathewassexyandhadalluringeyes…" Harry blurted out quickly before fanning himself.

"You what?!" Draco looked like Harry had slapped him in the face. Harry as flushed.

"Dray is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Would you stay focused?!" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Must be just me then," Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to continue.

"I told him he had alluring eyes and that he was sexy?" Harry said in a way that made it sound like he was questioning.

"Oh my gosh, you're propositioning my godfather. Will the wonders never cease. You must have a death wish. He'll murder you! Skin you alive...dice you into potions ingredients…" Harry quickly interrupted before Draco could work himself into an episode.

"Dray, don't you get it. I now understand why I have been craving that man's company since before the final battle. He is like this unmoving rock or support I guess. He never wavers. He made me feel calm when I wanted to destroy the rest of the world. When I had lost everyone, I would find myself wandering the castle aimlessly. When I finally looked up out of my thoughts I would be in front of his doors. Often times I would end up joining him for tea and I would just talk to him about the unfairness of it all. I could scream, shout, throw things and most times he would either sit there or when it had gone on long enough he would stop me with one of his acerbic witty comments." Draco looked at him indulgently.

" I know now that I wasn't just craving someone to listen to me, I was craving him. His company, his voice, his smell. After the battle when we both withdrew I found myself drifting into depression and I couldn't shake it. I'd always had him before but when he'd been injured and everything was over it was awkward. I would wake up in the morning with a pain in my chest that would never leave. The only time it eased was if I saw him. It took me coming to the past and seeing how great he looks to realize that I've wanted him all along. I've wanted him long before I realized how sexy he was. Now, I'm going to have him. I'm going to make him fall in love with me if its the last thing I do. I want that man so badly it hurts." Draco gave him a sad smile.

"But Harry, what happens when we return to the future?" Harry looked pensive then a resolve flashed across his face.

"Then hopefully he'll be willing to wait for me. I don't want this to just be a fling. I want him for forever, I want to wake up to him every day. I want to have children with him and grow old with him." Harry eyes were glassy when Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Alright friend, we will see if we can catch ourselves a potions master." Together the two headed off to Potions class.

Arriving in the Potions corridor Draco and Harry noted the distinct segregation between the two houses. The two not wanting to separate stood between the two sides.

Lily noting Harry's forlorn expression gave up trying to ascertain his wellbeing from the Gryffindor side and came to join them in the middle.

"Hey Harry, is everything alright?" She asked cautiously, her natural mothering tendencies screaming at her that this boy needed support.

"It will be Lily, it will be." Harry said as he stared at the object of his desires which was studiously ignoring his stare. Turning back to the two in front of him Harry introduce Draco to his mother. James seeing his girlfriend over talking to the new boys went to join her, wrapping a protective arm around her waste. Lucius also noting the unlikely group made his way over.

"Well Potter, see you made it to NEWT level potions, what a shock." Lucius drawled as he arrived. Harry swiveled around when he heard his one time name. Only Draco's swift kick to his shin stopped him from answering.

"Well Malfoy, we can't all suck up to the professor for good grades now can we, some of us have to work." James said smugly. Draco feeling a sense of deja vu gave Harry a look. Harry just grinned before changing the subject of the conversation.

The door to the Potions classroom opened and the students filed in. The Potions Professor was a strict looking man who seem to be over the age of 100. He had on green robes and square framed glasses. He instructed that the students find a seat but not to become comfortable as they would be assigned partners for the year.

"My name is Professor Dogwood. I am also the Slytherin Head of House for our new students." The class all turned to see Harry and Draco sitting at the back of the class. I will not tolerate petty rivalries in this classroom. If you cannot take potions seriously I will throw you out of my class and you will fail. The art of Potions is a subtle one, the combination of the ingredients is just as important as the correct methods for implementing the potion. This year more than ever we will be working on that subtlety. We will begin with more simple potions and I expect perfection or you will receive a zero. Then as we move up to the more difficult material I will become more lenient with regards to their completed state. Some of the potions we will attempts can only be completed those with the gift for potions, so do not feel discouraged. Now for your partners.

Bones and McLaggen

Parkinson and S. Black

Potter and Malfoy

Lupin and Carpoli

Evans and Solarie

Greenfield and Zabini

Longbottom and N. Black

Williams and Snape

Krane and Dickson

Figg and Avery

Everyone please move to be with your partners." Everyone started shuffling around. Harry looked like Christmas had arrived early. Shooting Draco a grin he settled into the set beside the snarky boy.

"Hi," Harry said to the boy who was studiously trying to ignore him. Severus didn't even spare him a glance.

"We will be working on pepper up potions in today class. The information is on the board get to it. You have 90 minutes." The Professor said as he began walking around the room.

"You go get the ingredients while I get the cauldron started. I have a feeling you will be completely useless at brewing." Severus said to Harry exasperatedly. Harry shrugged amused and went to gather the ingredients. Harry returned with everything required and listen as Severus told him how to prepare the ingredients. Harry tried to focus but the sound of the boys voice had Harry in a daze.

"Williams...Williams…'SMACK'." Harry slammed forward into the desk knocking over some ingredients. He turned surprised towards Severus who was smirking and had gone back to stirring the potion. Harry simply smirked and continued listening to the instructions he was being given.

Draco was working with Lily and seeing as both were proficient brewers the potion was coming along well. On the other side of the classroom, Lucius and James were fighting over which ingredient. The incident had required the Professor intervening and naming Lucius the victor in their squabble. The time passed quickly with Harry all the while trying to touch Severus anyway he could. If Severus was reaching for an ingredient Harry would grab it for him first. As he passed it to Severus he would allow his fingers to linger. He had moved closer to Severus on the bench so now their thighs were touching. Severus while he was outwardly angered, inwardly he was shocked. No one had ever shown him interest. It had to be a joke of some sort. Thus, he continued to spurn the advances.

The class ended, the students bottled their potions and exited the room. Their homework was to find another potion that aided magical folk in a similar method as the Pepper Up Potion.

Before the next class Defense Against the Dark Arts again with the Slytherins. The students had their lunch break. Draco joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, much to the ire of Sirius.

"Damnit Harry, its not right. He's a Slytherin and has no right to be here!" Sirius argued as the boys sat down. He leveled a glare at the brown haired boy. Harry turned to Sirius fed up with his attitude.

"Why?" Harry asked finally after attempting to ignore Sirius for the better part of the meal.

"Because Slytherins are evil."

"What makes them evil?" Harry asked diplomatically, Draco ignoring them and continuing his discussion with Lily about the Potions assignment.

"They practice the Dark Arts."

"So you're saying only Slytherins practice the Dark Arts? Or are you saying that it is the Dark Arts that makes a person evil?" Sirius looked puzzled for a second but Harry cut him off before he could continue.

"Sirius the magic a wizard chooses to indulge in does not make the wizard. Everything from genetics to environment account for how a wizard chooses to use the gifts he is given. With magic such as the Dark Arts or even the Light Arts its all about intent.

Take a simple shield charm, its typically used as a protective charm however I could form the shield all the way around you and cut off your oxygen supply. My intent would be to cause you harm thus, the spell would fall under a darker category. On the flip side I could use a compulsion spell on a person who is going to harm themselves to stop them. There are some spells that are simply dark, The Blood Boiling spell for example and there are some spells that are light like cheering charms, but even those spells can be manipulated to fit the casters desires." Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Look, I understand you grew up in a darker household but you cannot blanket the entire group simply because of your past. It would be like swearing off sex because you had a bad experience once." Sirius looked horrified at the thought of giving up sex.

Being the player that he was he looked down the table and caught the eye of 6th year girl, once she was swooning and he mollified he returned to the conversation.

Draco finally finished his conversation with Lily turned to Harry indicating it was time to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco and Harry walked ahead as was becoming the norm, the other students both Slytherin and Gryffindor following the behind. They arrived at the 3rd floor defense classroom and went in as the door was open.

Professor Amelia Bones was the Defense instructor. She was an auror that had been given a leave of absence following an injury and had decided to pass the time by teaching at Hogwarts. Harry looked over at Draco questioningly and he nodded in agreement. This was the same Amelia Bones that was now Chief Justice of the Wizengamot and the aunt of Susan Bones. She looked so young that it was almost impossible to reconcile this soft, smiling woman with the strict, harsh and ambitious woman she would become.

"Welcome to Defense, I'm Professor Bones today we will be focusing on shield charms." Sirius cast a wary look at Harry.

"You will be using the Disarming Hex _Expelliarmus_ to try and get through your partner's shield. Pick a partner, spread out in the dueling area. Ensure you have plenty of room so we suffer no accidents." Harry and Draco immediately partnered. Harry walked over to an area that would be close to Severus and Lucius.

Harry took on the hex casting position while Draco started off attempting to shield. The assignment was so easy for the boys that they began using other spells. Professor Bones had stepped out of the room to run an errand. So the students kept dueling away some of the other students branching away from the assignment as well and sending less the pleasant hexes at the their partners. Harry so focused on making Draco's shield crack that he didn't see the hex coming towards him.

"Harry look out!" Draco yelled. Harry turned and tried to duck but the spell had a locator charm attached to it and thus hit him straight in the chest. Harry flew backwards colliding with the wall. The class stopped and fell silent. Draco ran over and lifted Harry's head off the ground supporting it with his thighs. Lily had abandoned her partner Alice to come and check on the boy. Even James had left a gaping Sirius to come and see.

Draco tried to revive Harry but nothing was working. He didn't know what hex had been used and thus couldn't counter it. He was getting increasingly flustered as it seemed Harry was having trouble breathing.

Severus and Lucius finally joined the fray. Severus pushing through and noticing it was his admirer, threw caution to the wind and joined Draco on the floor beside Harry.

"What happened? What spell was he hit by?" Severus asked as he used his wand to run scans. Lily had tears in her eyes and an upset looking James attempted to comfort her. The two could not understand why they were so affected by seeing Harry on the ground struggling to breath.

Severus found the spell to be a lung constricting curse.

It was a slow killing hex that would cause the victim to slowly asphyxiate. He looked shocked at his findings only Draco and Lucius recognizing the curse for what it was. Severus began muttering the counter curse, he had to say it four times before Harry's lungs stopped constricting, a testament to the strength of the curse. Finally, Severus said an Enervate and Harry shot up sputtering as he drew deep, long breaths. Draco calmed him down using their codewords that had come in handy in the war.

"Four eyes you're fine, I've got you." Draco laid a hand on his shoulder and Harry leaned back against his friend as he tried to regain his equilibrium. Harry looked around noting his parents looking distraught.

Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius were all a ways back while Lucius and Severus were right close to him. He turned to Severus, who was still kneeling in front of him and smiled.

"My hero," Harry said in a grateful voice yet his eyes darkened to show his arousal. Harry smirked as Severus cleared his throat and quickly got to his feet.

"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey to be sure. I am not a healer."

"I trust you." Harry said seriously. "I think I'll be just fine." Never mentioning that Harry had suffered from the same curse during the war and Severus had been the person to help him then as well.

Harry, up from the floor with Draco supporting him, moved towards the desks. No one else feeling quite like continuing the exercise joined them at the desks talking quietly. Draco turned to Harry with a serious look.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he grabbed Harry's chin to check how dilated his eyes were. Harry knocked his hand off jokingly.

"Dray, I'm like a cat, I've got 9 lives," Harry said cheekily. Draco looked covertly around the two of them and discretely cast a silencing charm.

"That was a dark curse and you know it." Draco hissed to Harry angrily.

"Yes, I'm aware Dray, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We don't even know if it was intended for me." Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Harry it had a locator charm attached to it, how could it not be meant for you."

"It hit my chest where my rings are located. It could have been a charm attached to the magic in these rings." Harry pulled his shirt away from his chest at the neck and showed Draco his lordship rings he had inherited upon turning 17 that year. The rings were the Potter and Black rings and each had distinct magic. "The curse could have been directed at one of them and got sidetracked when it felt the magic from my rings. I'm going to have to be careful. If someone finds out I have them, that could turn into a sticky situation." Draco nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to stay on our guard. I'm not going to rule out that someone is coming after you just yet. Too many close calls in your life not to at least be vigilant." Harry smiled at his friend before putting his class work into his bag.

Professor Bones returned and saw the class not practicing but sitting at the desks.

"I apologize. I was having a discussion with the Headmaster and time got away from me. Until next time class, please read chapter 4 in your textbook and write 3 feet regarding the benefits of shield charms and which ones are more useful than others. Cover at least 3 different types of shields in your paper due next week. Class dismissed."

Everyone filed out and headed back to their respective common rooms to wait for dinner to begin in few hours. Harry and Draco went off to find a deserted classroom. Just as they turned the corner a shadow followed them silently.

Harry and Draco entered a classroom and began discussing trivial things having left the door open. Harry placed his bag down on the desk and went to close the door. Noting something was off he gave a signal to Draco who immediately hit the ground as Harry sent out a 4 meter radius stunning charm. They heard two thumps hit the ground. Once the classroom was warded and secured they went to deal with their followers.

Draco noticed the shift in the air around the floor and cast a reveling charm. Lucius and Severus melted into sight. Draco turned to Harry and started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell over. Never had he been able to get the jump on Severus or his father for that matter and now he had gotten them both in one go.

Harry cast a binding spell upon them that cause ropes to wrap around their arms and legs while Draco confiscated their wands. Finally, Harry cast Enervate upon the two of them who opened their eyes and began looking around. Harry got a hard glint in his eyes as he went to question them.

"Why were you following us? Wanted to finish off what you started in Defense?" Harry knew the two had not been the ones to cast the curse as he knew how each of their magics felt. Severus looked at him shocked.

"Williams I swear to you we had nothing to do with your attack this afternoon." Harry gave him a hard look and then released them both.

"You're a strong wizard to be able to cast a radial stunner so easily," Severus commented quietly.

Harry turned to him and the two stared at each other. Harry couldn't even answer as he didn't want to break the moment between him and Severus.

"Look we came here to warn you and keep an eye on the two of you," Lucius interrupted giving the two boys odd glances. "Someone has it out for you, Draco you're a Slytherin now and we protect our own. Williams seeing as Draco has claimed you, our protection goes to you as well." The moment broken as Severus scowled at the mention of Harry's claiming.

"Thank you for coming to our aid today in class. What do you request in return?" Draco asked formally. Harry spun towards him and gave him an incredulous look.

"All Severus and I will ask is that you and Williams watch our back as we have watched yours. One can never have too many allies, you never know when it will come in handy." Lucius answered after a silent conversation with Severus. "You may as well address us by our first names." Harry nodded to Lucius and responded in kind.

"We better head to dinner," Draco began walking to the door. The four left the classroom and headed down to the Great Hall, never noticing the pair of eyes watching them from down the hallway.

Steelo


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As some of you may have ascertained I'm Canadian and our confederation celebrations happen tomorrow. So I figured I would ensure that I updated as close to that as I could. A gift if you will to all of my followers and reviewers. Once again thank you for your support. My heart skips a little when I open my inbox and see so many followers and reviews. Have a wonderful week wherever you may be and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also I figure I may as well let people know things now, I'm not someone that likes too much drama and angst. I like my stories to be oasises from real life.

Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 1

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Chapter 4

The school year was moving quickly. A month and a half had already passed and everyone was looking forward to Samhain festivals and All Hallow's Eve. James and Lily were sitting in the library studying; Lily had dragged James with her to revise prior to their Charms quiz.

"James have you noticed yourself feeling anything odd when you think of Harry?" Lily asked suddenly, dropping her quill on her page. James looked up and then focused on what she said.

"I have Lils, I just feel a need to look after him as if he were my little brother or something." James finished awkwardly not knowing where the words had come from. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean James, the thought of something happening to him causes me to lose my breath and my eyes to fill with tears. I feel an ache in my chest at the thought of harm coming to him. I don't understand it." James grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He placed a gentil kiss on her palm which soothed her nerves.

"We'll figure it out eventually Lils, but for now we will just go along with it. We have to trust our instincts. Our magic will not lead us astray." Lily having given up on studying went over and sat herself in her boyfriend's lap. Laying her head on his shoulder she nuzzled his neck.

"Why did it take so long for us to get together James?" Lily said as she spun to straddle him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Because I was an immature prat who was more concerned with popularity than growing up and you couldn't stand my antics."

"I still can't stand your antics." Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"You love me for my antics, Lils." James said as he ran his hands up her back. Lily smiled in agreement before leaning in to kiss him. They kissed languidly before halting, Lily resting her head on his shoulder.

"Something is coming James, I can feel it. I just don't know what." James tightened his grip on her.

"Don't worry Lils, I won't let anything happen to you. We'll face whatever it is together." She smiled and hugged the man she loved tightly to her.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was upon Hogwarts. All Hallow's Eve being that very night there would be a costume ball to commemorate the event. Students were scuttling around the old village in attempts to find an original costume. Draco and Harry were wondering the village still unsure of what to be. After another hour the two decided to go as wizarding warriors of old. The costumes would require they wear shorter battle robes, tight leather breeches and boots.

They returned to Hogwarts with their costumes and began to prepare. They chose to ready themselves in the room of requirement rather than be separated by different houses.

After showering and shaving Draco got into black breeches and hiked up his knee high boots. He had chosen to wear a black sleeveless battle shirt with green accents. The shirt he wrapped with the dagger holsters wizards used to carry. He tied his Katana to his belt and put on his emerald green battle robe.

Charmed to look like a shadow - used for camouflage - it made him look dark and mysterious.

Harry came out of the bathroom in his breeches and boots. He too wore the dagger holsters and sleeveless shirt. His robes, however, were a blood red as were the accents on his boots and shirt. Finally, he strapped a curved sword to his hip and the look was completed. Each added their wand holster to their arms, pulled up their hoods and left. Together they looked like deadly assassins.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they noted it had been transformed. Harry saw the floating candles and was reminded of his first Samhain/ Halloween at Hogwarts. The memories of saving Hermione from the Mountain Troll brought tears to his eyes and he tried to discretely wipe his eyes. Draco guessing where his thoughts were going put his arm around his friend and led him off to the drink table.

While drinking some punch the teens spotted Severus and Lucius. The two had come as elves. Lucius a light elf, dressed in creams and silvers while Severus had come as a dark elf dressed in black and red. It was not lost on Harry that he and Severus matched one another. He grinned to himself as he made the connection.

"Lucius, you and Severus look fantastic," Draco said once he and Harry and walked over to the two. Harry trailing as he gave Severus a long, heated look. He couldn't get over how amazing the man looked. He wore long black wizarding robes. The cape he had on was also black but underneath the red gleamed. He had pointy ears and his hair usually at his shoulders was long and fell down his back. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. Draco had to nudge Harry to get his attention and bring him back to the conversation. Severus noted Harry's smoldering stare and began blushing slightly.

"Lucius a pleasure to see you," Harry greeted the man. "Severus, you look...amazing," Harry finished sincerely as he gave Severus the up and down look. Severus looked up and nodded his head in thanks.

"You must save me a dance," Harry commented to the edging away dark haired Slytherin.

"I will do no such thing Williams." Severus commented dismissively. Harry's eyes flashed in arousal at Severus' superior tone. The two didn't notice Lucius and Draco had remained at the drink table watching as Harry and Severus moved towards a darker corner. Severus backing away warily and Harry following.

"There's a lot of sexual tension there, wouldn't you say?" Lucius commented lightly to Draco. Draco choked on his drink and began coughing. When his windpipe was clear he laughed loudly.

"Lucius, you have no idea."

Back over in the corner Severus finally realized he had been back quite literally into a corner and stopped his retreat.

"You will move out of my way Williams or so help me I will curse you into next week." Severus said to the still approaching man. He was losing his composure, Harry's very presence was enveloping his senses.

"Severus, why won't you call me by my first name, even Lucius does." Harry said as he came even closer to the man inhaling his spicy cologne.

"It's not proper," Severus said breathlessly as his back finally hit the wall.

"But I want to hear you say my name," Harry finally close enough nuzzled Severus' neck with his nose.

Severus' breath hitched and he moaned as Harry's lips ghosted over his neck.

Harry pressed himself against Severus, touching his chest and running his hands up and down his arms. Severus could feel Harry's hardness pressing against his thigh and he lost conscious thought. He could only feel the ministrations of the man in front of him. While the little voice in his head was objecting it was over powered by his own arousal.

"Harry," Severus breathed out as Harry had latched onto a spot close to his collar bone. Harry pulled back and smiled at the man he was still leaning against.

"Oh Severus I want you so badly." Something clicked in Severus' mind.

He realized where he was and who he was standing with. He quickly pushed the man off him and adjusted his robes. He also sent a stinging hex at the man now looking up at him from the floor.

Once Severus had composed himself, he waltzed out of the corner. Grabbing Lucius' arm he led them away from refreshments area. Draco calmly walked over to Harry and gave him a hand up.

"So that didn't go so well did it?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry shrugged, still breathless from his encounter.

"Draco, he's amazing, he tastes heavenly and he said my name." Harry was so giddy he couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"Well you'll need to work a little harder than that to win him over."

"Oh, I know. I'm just getting started." Harry lead Draco away from the drinks and sought out his parents.

"Lily you look beautiful, are you a princess?" Harry asked his mum. She was wearing a white and gold dress that came down to the floor. She had her auburn hair in waves and flowers strewn through out it.

"No, I'm a fairy," Lily turned sideways so Harry could see the delicate wings she had attached to her back. "James here is Prince Charming, if you look over there you can see Sirius who is also Prince Charming, then Remus and Frank...both also Prince Charmings. They modeled themselves after the muggle fairytales how each princess has a different "Prince Charming." James has decided to be Cinderella's prince, while Sirius, Remus and Frank are the princes from Snow White, Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty respectively." Lily finished. Harry smiled to himself at the mention of Remus being a beast.

"Harry, you and Draco look quite dashing in your costumes what are you?"

"We are the wizarding warriors of old," Draco answered as he took Lily's hand and brought to his lips in a gentlemanly greeting. "If I may, my lady your beauty outshines all others in this ballroom. Your suitor is a lucky man." Draco said charmingly. James scowled at the good looking Slytherin and swiped back his girlfriend's hand.

"You clean up well Solaire, Harry. I'm impressed, if you'll excuse me I'll be escorting my lady for a dance." James lead Lily to the dance floor and they were lost in the sea of costumes.

"They look really happy don't they?" Harry commented suddenly. Draco looked at him.

"Yeah Harry, they do."

"I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too Harry, me too."

The ball had been in full swing and it was nearing midnight. Harry was trying valiantly to find Severus to claim his dance but the man kept eluding him. Every time Harry even got close, Severus would finish his conversation and move on leaving Harry to carry on.

It was quarter to midnight, Harry was desperate to find the slippery man. He finally spotted him speaking to Lucius close to the same corner they had begun their game of cat and mouse. He quietly walked up behind them and heard the end of their conversation.

"I've been avoiding him all night Lucius, but Merlin he's persistent. I'm running out of energy."

"Are you sure you want to continue to avoid him, you looked quite cosy in that corner earlier." Severus sent Lucius a glare that would have made paint peel. Lucius snorted into his drink and ignored it. "You must admit, it doesn't seem to be a passing fancy, he truly seems interested in you." Lucius continued.

"I'm just surprised is all, I'm not the one that good looking guys like him go after. Though his attention has been flattering." Harry was so excited that he was making progress that he didn't see the puddle and slipped. Once again Harry found himself on the floor in front of the two Slytherins. He jumped to his feet, brushed himself off and faced the two.

"Severus, its the last dance and you've been evading me all night. Would you do me the honour of having this dance with me?" Harry offered his hand and bowed low. Severus noting the attention he was receiving became flustered but took the hand none the less.

"Come on Williams, you're making a scene. Let's get this over with." Harry so ecstatic with the dance didn't even bother to correct Severus for calling him by his last name. The last song was inevitably a slow one, Harry took Severus' right hand in his left and placed his right hand at Severus' waist. Severus allowing his left hand to go to Harry's shoulder. They swayed gently to the music.

"I don't know if I've told you Severus but you look so sexy tonight, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Harry commented softly as the song continued. Severus looked him in the eye and could only find honesty.

"Thank you Williams, you don't look too bad yourself." The song was coming to a close when Harry stopped and looked Severus in the eye.

"It's Harry and would you hex me if I kissed you?"

"Yes," came Severus' quick answer but his eyes betrayed his longing.

"It'll be worth it." Harry leaned towards the teen he'd been after for over a month and gently pressed his lips to Severus'. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Severus had expected Harry to attack his month, so this gentil kiss caught him off guard. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Harry pulled away. He brought Severus' hand to his month and pressed his lips to it.

"Thank you for the dance Severus, this was one of the best nights of my life." Harry lead Severus off the dance floor and went back over to where Lucius was standing. "It has been my pleasure tonight, good night to you both." With that said Harry bowed and walked away from the Slytherins in search of his brother.

A month later the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions Class once again, this time brewing Dreamless Sleep Potion. Every so often Severus would look over at his partner who had made no further moves upon him instead had taken to sending him gifts.

The first gift he had received a three and a half weeks ago was a full year subscription to the Simmering Cauldron, one of the most prestigious Potions journals in the country. Severus had been so shocked he had knocked over his pumpkin juice. The accompanying note had explained:

Dearest Severus,

The night at the dance was wonderful. However, I do not want to give you the wrong impression by pursuing you too quickly. I am looking for a long term commitment eventually and thus, will prove my worthiness by courting you properly. Please accept my gift of knowledge.

Yours,

Harry

From that day forward he had received a gift every other day for the past month. The gifts had included trivial things like simple Honeydukes chocolate to valuable potions ingredients such as freely given Unicorn Hair. Severus was overwhelmed by the man's sincerity.

Today, he had received an ancient tome written by Salazar Slytherin himself discussing various long and forgotten potions. He hugged his new book to his body. No one had ever cared about him enough to give him gifts that fit him so well. It was as if Harry could see inside him and know exactly what he liked.

The notes had included everything from poetry to drawings to simply, yet sweet notes. Severus hated to admit it but he was beginning to fall for Harry Williams. He saw the man everyday and not a night went by without a letter from his suitor. They had been exchanging notes like crazy, learning about each other from favourite colours to future ambitions. He had never met someone so like himself and yet so different.

Concluding his thoughts he was just about to add his last ingredient when he saw something fly into the cauldron to Harry's right. Students were foolish, if by now they could not ward their cauldrons they had no business being in NEWT level potions. His thoughts were cut off when the cauldron started bubbling and then suddenly it exploded.

Hot liquid flew towards their desk and Harry in an effort to protect Severus from harm flung himself in its path. As soon as it came in contact with Harry, Severus knew something was dreadfully wrong. The screams that Harry emitted were terrifying. Professor Dogwood rushed over and caste a special cleansing spell on Harry but it was too late. The potion had severely burned him and he was unconscious. Draco forced his way through and gasped when he saw his brother. Lily came to run some diagnostics and quickly wrapped Harry in a cooling charm to prevent the intense blistering.

"May I take him to the hospital wing Professor?" Draco asked in a strained voice. The Professor nodded and Draco levitated his friend out of the room whilst grabbing his and Harry's school things.

Severus was still frozen in shock. Why would Harry place himself in harm's way...for him. It was then Severus realized how real things were between them. Professor Dogwood had them bottle their potions and then dismissed them.

Severus started to walk towards the door when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned and saw his friend Lily. The friend that he usually only saw in private as house rivalries had always prevented their contact.

"Oh Severus, are you alright? You must be devastated that Harry was hurt. I'll come with you to go see him." Severus just nodded mutely and allowed the auburn girl to lead him towards the Hospital Wing.

Entering he noticed everything was quiet. He and Lily walked over to where Draco was sitting and conjured chairs to sit in.

"Is he alright Draco?" Draco looked up, startled that he was no longer alone.

"He's doing okay," Draco said as he uncharacteristically ran his hand through his hair. "Pomfrey said he was burned pretty badly. Apparently, the potion had become slightly acidic and that's what was so painful. His body knocked him unconscious to spare him the trauma. She has covered him in burn salve and placed bandages around every injured part." Draco sighed.

"Is there any permanent damage?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Luckily no, he should be right as rain when he wakes up, when ever that will be. But that's not the worst part." Severus and Lily glanced up to meet Draco's eyes.

"The attack was purposeful. Someone threw Aconite into the potion beside you and Harry. Someone knew that by placing that ingredient into a Dreamless Sleep potion prior to its completion would cause a dangerous explosion. It would cause the potion to become a deadly acid. This is the second time someone has tried to kill my brother," Draco was furious. The two sitting across from him leaned back in their seats to avoid being the recipients of his anger.

Lily tried to dissolve the tension.

"Thanks for telling us Draco, let him know we're all thinking of him when he wakes, alright." Draco nodded and went back to staring at the man covered in bandages.

Severus got up with Lily having not said a single word and left.

"He looked so helpless Luc, so fragile and yet he's one of the most powerful men I've encountered." Severus said to his best friend as they readied for bed.

"He will be alright Severus, in a few days he will be back pestering you."

"Luc, someone purposely threw that volatile ingredient into the cauldron beside Harry. Someone is trying to kill him."

"I know Severus, we will really have to start paying attention to him, especially if you plan on keeping him around." Severus quickly averted his eyes.

"Well goodnight Luc see you tomorrow." Severus quickly shut his curtains and quieted.

He waited until his other dorm mates including Draco had gone to bed before disillusioning himself and leaving his bed. He quietly crept out of the room never noticing a pair of silver eyes and a pair of blue eyes watching as he left. Both smirked to themselves before turning over and going to sleep.

Severus entered the deserted Hospital Wing and noticed Harry in a bed near a corner. He made his way over and took a seat beside the bed. Half his face and the right side of his body were covered in bandages. He stared at Harry's prone form and reached out to grab the man's hand. He had begun to feel strongly for the man that would not take no for an answer. His kind words, thoughtful gifts and the many letters they had exchanged were taking a toll on the generally hostile Slytherin. With his thoughts figured out he began addressing the unconscious Gryffindor.

"You need to wake up. Now that you have my attention, I refuse to allow you to suddenly slip in your courting," Severus said sharply. The harshness in his tone lost by his caress of Harry's hand.

"You just showed up one day and bullied your way into my life. I'm not ready for you to disappear yet. I have certain….feelings for you. I can tolerate you...maybe I even...like...you." Severus said as he looked out of the window, not noticing Harry's eyes opening and widening at his statements.

"Took you long enough," Harry rasped as he grimaced in pain while he struggled to sit up. Severus just pushed him back down with a glare.

"Would you calm yourself before you re-injure something, you dunderhead!"

"Just wanted to comply with your wishes, can't slip in my courting now that I've made so much progress." Harry said cheekily. Harry brought Severus hand to his face and placed the soft palm against his cheek, nuzzling it as would a cat. "Thank you for coming to visit me Severus, it means a lot to me." Harry said seriously. Severus looked at him and allowed a small quirk of his usually stern lips.

"Will you kiss me better?" Harry asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Severus looked at him for a long time. Suddenly he swooped down and gently kissed the immobile man.

The kiss lingered and Severus was hard pressed to pull away, both men breathless.

"You'll not get another one until you're out of this place?" Severus said haughtily. Harry looked at him eyes wide.

"But, you're kisses make me feel better." Harry answered giving his best puppy dog eyed look.

"Then you will have an incentive to heal faster." Harry huffed but smiled anyway. Severus stayed with Harry until he fell asleep again before getting to his feet.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead. Smiling gently to himself he headed out of the Hospital Wing back to the Slytherin dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a warning to everyone there is sexual content in this chapter. However, given the nature of this site I have removed the more graphic content. If you want to read it, you'll have to go to HP Fandom (.net) and search under members for 'The Dark Mistress' the story name is the same and you can read the lemon there. I will of course inform you guys if there are any other differences between the stories.

As always my story is already complete. I will be updating once a week. The days will vary. Thank you in advance for taking a look.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Chapter 5

Lucius looked up at the boy he had called brother since their first meeting in first year and sighed.

Severus was not himself.

He had been lost in thought. He was less moody and had not even taken the chance to insult the first years, which was one of his favourite past times.

Currently, Severus was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, every so often he would bring his hand up so he could examine the last gift he had received from Harry before the potions accident. It was a platinum ring engraved with a Potions sigil along with Severus' initials.

Lucius was wiling to bet his fortune that there was an inscription on the inside. It was the sort of sappy thing Williams would do. Turning back to his homework Lucius decided to speak with Severus regarding his feelings about his admirer.

"Severus," Lucius called out as he closed his Transfiguration textbook. Severus snapped out of his reverie and turned to stare at Lucius. "You seem distracted friend, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Gryffindor would it?" Severus turned his face away so Lucius wouldn't see his eyes widening.

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you mean that flubber worm Williams then no, he's of no concern to me." Lucius smirked at Severus' back.

"He is quite attractive though...perhaps I'll ask him to accompany me to the next Hogsmeade…" Before Lucius could finish his sentence Severus was in his face, eyes blazing.

"He's mine, Luc. Stop playing with me." Lucius smirked.

"I'm well aware Sev, I wasn't sure if you were though." Severus realized Lucius had played him like a violin and sighed, falling back on his bed. "I hear Williams is to be released today, two weeks is a long time to spend in the Hospital Wing. Winter break begins tomorrow."

Severus got up and was leaving the dorm before Lucius could blink.

"I guess he had some place better to be." Lucius chuckled to himself before reopening his textbook.

"Take it easy Harry, I'm just gathering your things and we'll be out of here before you know it." Harry squirmed impatiently waiting for Draco to grab his bag and then come and help him put on his shirt.

He had a clean bill of health, however, the right side of his body was still very tender. He had to be extremely careful not to move too quickly or he would experience sharp pains. Madam Pomfrey had also informed him that he would have to wear long sleeved shirts for a while because the new skin that had grown in was very delicate. Too much exposure to the elements would cause it to rub off and he would bleed.

"Come on Dray, I've been in here for two weeks, I'm going stir crazy. Let's just go." Harry said as Draco finished feeding his arm through the arm hole in his black turtle neck sweater. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank had come to meet Harry for his release from the Hospital Wing. All watched on amused as Harry pouted to himself and swung his legs back and forth while he sat on the bed.

"Fine, fine alright. All set?" Draco helped Harry to his feet allowing the younger man to lean his weight on him. Just as they turn to leave the doors to the ward burst open. In came a slightly flushed Severus.

Harry's face lit up like the sun.

Sirius scowled and was going to call out an insult when Lily stomped on his foot and shot him a menacing stare.

"Sirius if you mess that up I'll flay you." Lily said in a scary voice.

The other men simply backed away leaving Sirius to fend for himself. Sirius backed away from the angry girl, hands up and shrugged. Alice was behind Lily backing her friend, her expression angry as well. The group turned back towards the couple as they met up.

"Severus have you come to see me out of here?" Harry asked as he hobbled forwards. Ignoring everyone else Severus walked towards Harry and gently touched his left arm, his eyes showing his concern.

"Are you certain its alright for you to leave here? You look to be in a great deal of pain." Severus looked him up and down attempting to see if he was suffering.

"I'll be fine Sev, I just need some fresh air." Severus frowned at the nick name but let it slide as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Severus had become quite attached to the Gryffindor over the past two weeks he was in the ward. He had come to visit him every night, their meetings usually being anything from conversations to Severus reading books to Harry. Always, before Severus left the Hospital Wing he would gently kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry could barely stand being so close to Severus, his body reacting like the teenager that he was. His erection pressing into his black pants. Thanking Merlin for wizarding robes he turned to Draco and motioned for them to head out. Draco taking the hint and lead the other students out to walk ahead of the pair.

"Shouldn't I get a reward for healing? You said I would have an incentive to heal and I have, so may I collect?" Harry had stopped walking and turned to face the dark haired man. Severus looked around the hall noticing their companions were conveniently absent.

"I am not sure, you didn't heal very quickly." Severus feigned regret. Harry smirked and turned Severus to him, capturing his lips. This time their kiss was passionate, Harry pushing Severus back against the wall. He passed his tongue over Severus' lips and was given entry. There was no battle for dominance simply exploration. The pair pulled away from each other finally both hot and bothered. Harry not wanting to push Severus too much or take things too far in a hallway. Severus not wanting to hurt the Gryffindors.

The group of Gryffindors plus Draco watched the couple, Sirius and James scowling at their emotional greeting. Alice finally stepped forward and caught the two Gryffindor boys' attention and she hissed at them.

"Look at them! Can't you see how much they care for each other?" Alice asked as everyone's eyes drifted back towards the couple. "They have such an inspiring love towards each other, it gives me a warm feeling in my heart to know that they have found happiness in each other."

Lily's eyes glittered with unshed tears, she moved into James' arms as Alice found Frank and wrapped herself around him. Sirius eyed Remus, wiggling his eyebrows, Remus blushed and avoided Sirius' gaze. The group moved away to give the two some privacy.

"You kill me Severus." Harry said as he leaned his forehead against Severus' chest. Severus' hand reached up and cupped the back of Harry's neck rubbing it slowly. "Will you go out with me?" Harry asked finally, looking into the dark obsidian eyes. Severus looked shocked for a second before slowly nodding his head.

Harry kissed him again and then the two went to catch up with everyone where they had been waiting around the corner.

Severus' arm still wrapped around Harry's waist, Draco joined in supporting the teen, passing Harry's bag to James and they made their way to Gryffindor tower. Severus and Draco bade Harry and the rest of the group farewell before heading back to the Dungeons.

"I've never seen him so happy before. It brings me great joy to know he has found such happiness in you." Draco said without turning to the man beside him. Severus looked up but didn't answer. "It would be unfortunate if something sinister were to cause harm to come to Harry. Even more unfortunate would be the circumstances that would befall the reason for his displeasure."

Severus recognized the thinly veiled threat and took it with good grace. He solemnly nodded at Draco to illustrate his understanding. They had reached the Slytherin common room. Draco stated the password and entered leaving Severus to think on everything that had happened.

Harry and Draco met the next day in the room of requirement to discuss their mission. The boys decided it was time to put things into motion as the year was quickly slipping away. Already into December changes needed to start happening.

"I've already changed something," Harry said as he lounged on the futon the room had provided. Draco looked up questioningly. "I warned off Peter, it seems that he has distanced himself from the other Marauders. Frank has been assimilated into the group. From what I understand, in the other version of the past, while Frank had been friends with the Marauders he hadn't been that close to them. Now he is considered part of their group." Draco nodded in agreement.

"I had wondered where the rat had gone off to."

"I'm constantly challenging Sirius' view on Slytherins. James isn't so bad, I think he's grown up a great deal since the tormenting of Severus that I witnessed in memories but sometimes even he falters."

"We're going to have to take more drastic measures. More importantly there is still someone out to kill you." Draco said darkly as he stood to pace the room.

"The potions incident was no accident, even Severus says so. There is only one ingredient that could have caused that potion to react so badly and it wasn't one of our listed ingredients. Aconite is known for immediately raising the acidity level of any potion that's why its rarely used. The person who threw the ingredient into the cauldron next to you knew what stage of the potion the abandoned cauldron was at. Had McLaggen and Bones been been at the last stage the potion would have caused a massive explosion taking out the entire classroom. Its also fortunate that the two had both gone to speak with Professor Dogwood. Though I'm going to count that as careful planning rather than coincidence." Draco finished in a frustrated tone. He dropped back into his leather armchair.

Harry leaned forwards to catch Draco's attention. "What other drastic measure do we need to take?"

"We're going to have to infiltrate the enemies camp." Draco said with a grimace. Harry looked resigned but miserable.

"Are your father and Severus Death Eaters yet?"

"Yes, I believe they are, however, they have not been called as it is the school year." Harry ran a hand over his face in a fatigued manner.

"We're going to have to involve Dumbledore and ensure that we can have contact with the Order of the Phoenix. That way we can pass on the information. We'll have to change Sev and your father's mind and then make Voldemort believe he doesn't want us marked." Draco nodded in agreement.

"So we should go and visit Dumbledore now." The two got up and went to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was thrilled with their plan, not so thrilled they would be placing themselves in such harm's way.

"Headmaster there is no other choice, we need to be able to help my father and godfather before the war changes them too much." Draco said as he sipped on his obviously laced with calming potion tea. Harry was munching on a chocolate chip biscuit. He finished his mouthful before speaking up.

"This is the best chance we have, we must get rid of Voldemort and then imprison his followers. It would make things easier."

"Alright my boys, if this is the best option then we must follow through with it. I will have you both inducted into the Order this weekend." With the conversation over with the boys headed down to see their friends off as some of them were leaving for the Christmas break.

Only Severus, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa were remaining from the Slytherin house in the 7th year. Of the Gryffindors Remus was staying back along with Sirius, Harry and a 7th year boy by the name of Alderic Morrison. After finishing their goodbyes from Hogsmade station the odd group walked back to Hogwarts. Harry, slowing down to walk alongside Severus, took a chance and slid his hand into Severus'.

Severus looked down at their connected hands and made to pull away, however, having seen Harry's eyes he changed his mind. Their robes hid their touch, being the private man that he was, Severus decided it was acceptable.

Harry was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. He had claimed his usual seat by the fire. He remembered his years with Ron and Hermione on these couches, playing exploding snap and watching Hermione devour book upon book.

It finally hit him, he really missed his friends. He thought he had grieved for them but the ache he felt in his chest hit him harder than expected. He missed Ron's goofiness, Hermione's calming demeanor. He even missed the harping about homework or the fights over stupid things.

He was lost in his memories when someone sat down beside him.

Remus never really interacted with the transfer students. Lily and James had become quite close to Harry but Remus was more reserved. What if Harry figured out what he was? What if he hated him? No, no that could not happen.

"Remus?" Remus jumped a little realizing Harry's piercing emerald eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Harry," Remus said quietly as he made to get up.

"No, no please stay Remus. I was just lost in memories. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired...I-uh was...uh…visiting my grandmother and had to come back and write that Transfiguration essay." Harry gave Remus a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Remus. How is your grandmother?"

"She's doing alright, she's very ill and I'm constantly going back and forth."

"I noticed you visit her a great deal, around the same time of month." Remus was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well she likes when I'm consistent."

"But you said you were visiting because she was ill. How could you be consistent?" Remus was starting to sweat. He stood and made to walk away when Harry placed an hand on his arm.

"Remus its alright if you have to visit your grandmother around the same time every month. I'm not here to judge you. We all have secrets. I'm not here to make you uncomfortable. Let's talk about something else." Remus lost the wild look in his eye and slowly sat back down.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh I dunno, what about you and Sirius?" Harry answered slyly.

"Me and S-s-sirius?!" Remus choked out his answer.

"Yes, you and Sirius? Are you honestly going to tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean...I-uh I don't know." Remus finished lamely.

"But you want something right?"

"Sirius is the playboy of Hogwarts. He can have anyone, why would he want someone scuffy, unpopular and quiet, someone...like me?" Remus heaved a heavy sigh and flopped back on the sofa.

"Remus, I know we don't know each other well but I have watched you and Sirius and that's not what I see. Do you want to know what I see?" Remus slowly looked over, his eyes vulnerable.

"The way he looks at you is the way that I look Severus." Remus looked sharply at Harry. "Regardless its up to you what you do with the information, however, I think you should take a chance. Severus acted like he hated me up until a couple of weeks ago."

"You really think I have a shot?"

"Yeah, Remus I do." The portrait opened and in walked Sirius and Morrison. They stopped short at seeing Harry and Remus sitting so close. Sirius gave Harry a death glare.

"Remus come here I want to show you a new prank that I came up with," Sirius' eyes lit up when they landed on Remus.

"You don't want to show Harry as well?" Remus asked innocently, beginning to see what Harry was saying.

"No. I mean uh not right now. I just wanted to show you, I mean its the Marauders first right," Sirius finished giving Remus the best set of puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Alright we'll be back," Remus got up, giving Harry and wink and left with Sirius.

"He doesn't have a new prank," Harry chuckled to himself, feeling better than he had in days.

Harry and Draco were once again perusing the old wizarding city.

It was Christmas Eve and Harry desperately needed to find a present for Severus. He had finally decided on a golden cauldron and a wizarding saber. The saber had magic built into the blade that would mold with the wizard's magic making the weapon able to function as a wand in certain circumstances. Harry hoped that Severus would understand that Harry was recognizing his many abilities. Severus was so multi-dimensional, but many people only saw his rough exterior.

Draco wanted to buy both his father and godfather something so he decided on a bottle of the best brandy for his father. For Severus he decided on a bottle of his preferred scotch. They finished their shopping and headed back to the castle.

That night Harry asked Severus meet him on the 7th floor for their first date by the famous portrait. Severus arrived but couldn't see Harry anywhere. Deciding to wait, he leaned up against the wall glancing up and down the corridor. Using a time spell he saw it was nearing 7pm, he huffed in impatience. Where was the man? Just then a door appeared out of no where and Harry stepped out.

"Severus, come join me," Harry allowed Severus to enter first.

Severus was awestruck by the beauty of the room.

The room had been transformed to portray a beautiful glade in the evening. There was a small waterfall with a pond in the corner. The scene was set by fairy lights above them twinkling softly. The sound of the water falling into the pond set with the lights was enough to make Severus gasp. There in the middle was a table set for two with candles and meals already waiting. Harry took Severus' hand and led him to his chair.

"Harry what is this place, how is this possible?" Severus asked confused yet filled with wonder.

"Magic," Harry breathed as he stared into the Slytherin's eyes. He leaned forward and stole a kiss. Pulling away he removed the stasis spell on their food and motioned for Severus to begin. "I figured pasta was a safe choice," Harry finally sat down and began his meal.

There was a pop and Harry looked around. One of the Hogwarts house elves appeared. "Master Harry, sir may Dipsy be of assistance?" Harry looked startled but then smiled at the elf.

"Yes, Dipsy could we get have some white wine. A Cabernet Sauvignon if you will." The elf popped away and returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Thanking the elf Harry poured the wine and toasted Severus.

"You've changed my life Severus Snape."

"Not as much as you have begun to change mine Harry," They both took a sip.

They finished their meal conversing about trivial things. When they were both finished Harry, unable to stand not touching went to Severus and pulled him up. Attacking his mouth, the room immediately providing a bed for the passionate couple.

Harry pushed Severus back onto the bed, landing on top of him. Harry couldn't get enough of Severus, their kiss escalating as did their passion. Harry nipped and sucked on Severus' lips drawing out a hissed breath. Severus moaned and gasped as Harry attacked his neck, sucking vigorously trying to leave a mark.

Severus ran a hand through Harry's messy hair and pulled him closer not breaking their embrace. Harry reached for a button on Severus' shirt pausing to wait for permission. Severus huffed with impatience and nodded his approval.

With the opening of every button Harry would pause and lavish the newly revealed skin with his tongue. Worshiping Severus' body with everything he had.

Harry removed his boyfriend's shirt and was pulled back to Severus' mouth. Severus' tongue caressed the inside of Harry's mouth, drawing a whimper from his lover.

Severus, impatient with Harry's slow undressing, grabbed his wand and vanished Harry's shirt.

Both men gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact.

Harry pulled back to look at Severus, unbelieving of the gorgeous man in front of him. He ran a hand down Severus' chest pausing at his pink dusted nipples. He leaned down and capture one in his mouth, teasing the other with his hand. Severus moaned and leaned back on the bed, arching at Harry's touch.

Harry continued his journey downwards, undoing Severus trousers and slipping them off along with his undergarments. He removed Severus' shoes and socks while tenderly caressing the man's legs and feet.

Harry lavished his lover with affection, slowly taking him to new highs. After pleasuring his lover he made love to the man that had stolen his heart.

He collapsed on top of Sev, wrapping his arms around him.

Severus leaned up and captured Harry's mouth in a gentil kiss, his ebony eyes warm.

Harry slipped out of Severus, who moaned at the loss.

Harry lay down next to Severus and wrapped him in his arms. Sated, the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other and it was the best sleep either had ever had.

Harry sunk himself into Severus, slowly thrusting into his tight heat. Harry groaned as he came and suddenly his eyes flew open. He looked down and saw Severus' head between his legs licking up his essence.

Severus released him with a pop.

"Hello sleepy head, good dreams?" Severus smirked. Harry just gave him a sated smile.

"The very best...Severus." He drew Severus up and kissed gently. Stopping, Harry waited until he had Severus' full attention. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Severus gave him a look of shock before he shot out of the bed.

"Uh, I've got to go...um," Severus fumbled as he tried in vain to find his clothing. Harry jumped up and went to calm his lover.

"Sev, I didn't say it to scare you or force you into anything, I just can't help but feel that way." Severus looked up at him as Harry rubbed his arms.

"No one's ever said that to me." Severus answered quietly. Harry looked at him astounded.

"My father was an abusive alcoholic who beat my mother. She stopped speaking in his presence when I was 4. She couldn't risk him hearing her. Even in private she didn't dare utter the words as I may have repeated them. By the time I was 10 and could really understand the situation, things were much too awkward between us. The bastard killed her when I turned 11." Harry grabbed Severus' hand and led him back to the bed. Lying down he laid his head on Severus' chest and caressed him.

"I can appreciate how difficult things must have been for you. You are a strong man Severus." Severus looked harshly at him.

"What would you know about hard times?" Harry looked at him, his eyes slightly haunted.

"I didn't know my own name until I was 5 years old. I thought it was Freak or Cretin." Harry said solemnly as he gazed directly into Severus' wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Severus questioned incredulously.

"My parents were killed when I was one. I was sent to live with my relatives for the first 11 years of my life. I lived in a cupboard. Their dirty little secret. I served many purposes anything from, slave to punching bag. I was used to suit their needs, free labour to exploit." Harry finished bitterly. Severus pushed his hair away from his face then let his palm cup Harry's cheek.

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" Harry smiled at that.

Severus cleared his throat. "I wanted to run because...I...uh...may have certain feelings for you. I...care about you Williams...I may care about you a lot." Severus finished while avoiding Harry's searching eyes.

"Well I care about you a lot too Snape, don't ever forget that." Harry leaned in an captured Severus' lips in a sweet kiss. "I have something for you," Harry reached out his hand and a small box whacked into it. Severus looked astounded by the sheer power Harry was displaying even though the boy didn't realize it. He then remembered to the previous night when Harry had wandlessly summoned the lubricant. It hadn't registered until that moment.

"I had bought you something to show how I could appreciate the differing sides of your creativity but I thought I would give you something more sentimental for Christmas." Harry passed over the beautifully wrapped box. Severus slowly opened his gift and then stared in wonder. In side was a thick white gold bracelet. It had runes carved into it and once again his initials. On the inside was the same inscription his ring had on it; the words in latin: _my eternal love, always mine_

Having not said anything regarding the gift Harry assumed Severus was displeased. He quickly made his apologies reaching forward to remove the gift when Severus gently touched his arm, looking at Harry his eyes were full of emotion.

"Thank you, its perfect." Severus grasped Harry's hand and brought the palm to his lips. He put the bracelet on his left wrist. After regaining his bearings he summoned his gift to Harry using his wand.

"I got you something as well, here," Severus handed over his green and silver wrapped gift.

Harry grinned and unlike Severus he tore into his gift with vigor. Inside was a ring quite like the one he'd first gifted Severus. Engraved on his ring was the Defense sigil of scales representing justice. The inscription read: _my love forevermore_. Harry's eyes were suspiciously wet as he placed the ring on his left ring finger.

The two laid back and fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

Thank you for reading, please leave me a review. I love hearing comments.

Steelo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry its later than usual. I was really sick this week and couldn't get a chance to update. Enjoy!

Just a warning to everyone there is sexual content in this chapter. However, given the nature of this site I have removed the more graphic content. If you want to read it, you'll have to go to HP Fandom (.net) and search under members for 'The Dark Mistress' the story name is the same and you can read the lemon there. As always my story is already complete. I will be updating once a week. The days will vary. Thank you in advance for taking a look.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. Otherwise, you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Chapter 6

The first week of holidays passed quickly. Severus and Lucius were alone in the Slytherin common room as Narcissa had gone to Hogsmade with a girl from Ravenclaw. Draco was off with Harry enjoying the snow outside. They were the only students from Slytherin remaining for the holiday. There would be more students as the Hogwarts Express would made two trips this year for any students who wanted to return for Yule celebration at the castle. Those students would arrive later in the week.

"Things are too quiet Lucius," Severus commented as he paced. Lucius looked at his brother and finally moved into a sitting position on the leather couch.

"I agree, Sev but we cannot afford to arose suspicion. I personally, do not wish to go on a permanent vacation to Azkaban."

"He said he was going to summon us during our holidays. I do not want to be summoned so close to Yule that Harry notices my absence." Lucius raised his eyebrow at Severus' last comment.

"You are truly serious about him aren't you?"

"He makes me feel things. I have never cared for anyone except for you, Narcissa and Lily. I...I want things between us to become...permanent." Lucius awarded Severus with a knowing smile.

"I understand, my brother. I feel the same about Cissa. She lights up a room when she enters." Severus fell ungracefully onto the opposite couch.

"Luc, he doesn't know we're Death Eaters. Harry will never want to be with me if he finds out." Severus rubbed both his hands up and down his face warily.

"Then we won't let him find out, now will we?" Lucius gave him a pointed look. Lucius noted that the entrance wall was moving and remove the silencing charm he had around their area.

"Lucius, Severus how are you both?" Narcissa asked as she floated into the room. Dressed in beautiful white robes she pulled her hood back to reveal her long platinum blond hair. Her silvery eyes were alight with joy and her pale cheeks were rosy. Draco came in behind her carry their bags. Lucius was struck by how alike they looked at that moment. Both wearing the same joyful expression. It was then that Lucius noted the similarity in their eyes. Both had the same piercing silvery grey eyes. Lucius continued to look back and forth between them, starting to notice other similarities. The same bone structure namely the cheek bones.

"Draco I thought you were out with Harry?" Severus asked as he took Narcissa's cloak for her and hung it by the fire to dry it.

"I was, we were involved in a snow ball fight with the Gryffindors. However, when I spotted Narcissa with her shopping bags I figured she could use my assistance." Narcissa turned to Draco and smiled gratefully.

Once she had removed her snow things, she went to greet her boyfriend.

"Luc, it was wonderful in the village, especially when it began snowing. It was beautiful. Grace and I ended up walking back to Hogwarts to enjoy the weather." Narcissa wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. Lucius held her tightly as he began to warm her lips from the cold. He still couldn't believe how fortunate he was that the marriage contract was between Narcissa and him. It could have easily been to her sister Bellatrix. Originally he was to marry Andromeda but due to her unsanctioned marriage to a muggle, the Black family had been forced to find another daughter to honour the contract. Bellarix at the time had been promised to the eldest son of the Lestrange family. Thus, leaving Lucius to marry Narcissa the youngest of the Black sisters. When he had first laid eyes on her during first year he had known she would be his.

He sat down on the couch, bringing Narcissa down with him and cuddling her in his lap. She leaned into him and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Did you miss me Luc?" The loving, emotional side of Narcissa only ever came out when they were in private, or amongst close friends. Apparently, Draco was now included in their tight group.

"Of course I did, my love. But I knew you needed some time with your friends." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"My darling have you noticed anything peculiar about Draco?" Narcissa looked sharply at her boyfriend's whispered words.

"You mean that despite his black hair he looks suspiciously like the two of us?" Lucius gave his girlfriend a great deal of credit for putting things together so quickly.

"Indeed my darling. Why do you suppose that is?"

"There is something going on and we are going to have to figure it out. But Lucius, let's not worry about it tonight. You promised me a special evening and I always collect what's due." Narcissa said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Draco had been watching his parents for a while. Something was off about them, it was making his senses tingle. He would need to talk to Harry about it. As it was after dinner Draco figured he could speak with Harry tomorrow, now would be as good a time as any to get some rest. Bidding his future parents and godfather goodnight he went to bed.

The night before Yule celebrations began brought the return of some students. Amongst those were Lily Evans and James Potter.

"I see you decided to return to Hogwarts as well?" Lily asked her boyfriend as they entered a carriage together. James ensured she was settled and comfortable before taking his own seat and closing the door. While he may at times be an impulsive fool his pureblood manners would always hold.

"I just felt as if I needed to be back here. I think it has something to do with Harry." Lily nodded in agreement.

"I felt the same way, it was nice seeing my parents and Petunia but I was constantly dealing with anxiety like I had something to do or somewhere to be. So last minute I said my goodbyes and apparated to the station."

"Well we're back now, we'll go find that boy along with Remus and Sirius. I wonder if those two have figured things out yet?" James looked up at the ceiling to think.

"I know, they have been dancing around each other for ages. Though they are not quite as bad as we were," Lily smiled indulgently.

"We're here, lets go get settled then find our friends." Together the two entered the beautifully decorated castle.

The same night as the other students had returned to the castle. Severus felt a burning sensation on his forearm. His eyes met Lucius', it was time. Draco had been across the room and noted Severus' stiff posture and the meaningful look between the two. It was obvious they had been called. He would have to send Harry a message quickly if they were going to follow their trails.

Getting up and feigning a headache, Draco went to his dorm room and grabbed his broom. After dismantling the charms that prevented students from getting out through the windows Draco flew to Gryffindor tower and luckily found Harry in his dorm room alone.

"Harry, they have been called, we've got to go." Harry locked up at Draco's voice. He immediately grabbed his broom and exited the same way Draco had. Draco cast the Disillusionment charm on both of them and then they took off towards the main doors. They waited until they saw the doors open and two dark figures raced for the shadows. The boys on brooms began to follow at a distance. When the dark shadows reached the main gates they apparated. Harry and Draco landed and Draco performed a spell that would allow them to track the apparation trail.

Grabbing on to Harry, Draco sidealonged his brother to the location. Upon arrival Draco recognized his surroundings from his memories.

"Little Hangleton," Draco stated calmly. Harry shivered as he recognized the manor in the distance as the one from his nightmares. Where the man named Frank had lost his life, for no good reason.1 Draco led the way up to the house on the hill, with Harry holding on to his shoulder to keep track of him. They saw the two figures they were following slip into the back of the house. They reached the back entrance and slipped inside. Draco went towards what would have been considered the ballroom and he heard Voldemort's voice. He peaked inside and saw the Death Eaters were all assembled in their usual garb.

He quickly transformed both their school cloaks into Death Eater robes and two handkerchiefs into white masks. Then the two men slipped into the room unnoticed and began to listen.

The man on the stage was nothing like Harry had expected. This man looked more like the Riddle he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets only older. He was extremely good looking but there was something sinister about him that made Harry shudder. The man's eyes were cold and unfeeling as his gaze traveled over the crowd. His dark hair was loose and wavy but made him look established. Even the robes Riddle was wearing were tailored and expensive. It made Harry wonder what could have possessed Riddle to give up his looks to become the snake like fiend he had been in the future.

"My dear followers, the time has come for us to make our presence felt. Too long have we withered in the shadows. Too long have we allowed the mudblood scum to linger in our world. The ministry attempts to oppress us and ban our dark rituals but we will prevail. We will bring upon them a force which no wizard has ever seen. United we will regain the places our forefathers held before us. Places of power, honour and valor. We fight for the betterment of our kind. The muggles will overrun us if we allow them; they must be exterminated. Our children live in fear of what the muggles might do when it is the muggles who should fear us."

Harry had to hand it to Riddle, if there was one thing he was good at, it was public speaking. He spoke with such charisma and confidence that it wasn't difficult to see why people followed him. Yet, as Harry remembered the reality of Voldemort's attempt to rule he was angered by the Death Eaters easy acquiescence. Draco nudged Harry and pointed to two slim Death Eaters of about the same height.

"I would know my father and godfather in a snow storm. That's them." Darco whispered to Harry. The two drifted towards the men. Voldemort continued his impassioned speech. The crowd hanging on his every word, giving him the reactions he craved. When his speech came to the end the entire crowd cheered and chanted his praises. Voldemort quieted them down and then began the general meeting.

As empowering as the speech was Severus was feeling empty he had seen the cruelness of this man. He had no desire to help anyone but himself. Joining with this man had been a mistake. At first he had thought the Dark Lord had been right, they shouldn't be bowing down to muggles. There was nothing they couldn't do. Men like his bastard of a father should be exterminated. His thinking had continued that way until the first raid. Severus had thought they would simply scare the muggles into submission. After the screams had begun, however, he realized the horror he had become involved with. The rapes and murders were just the beginning. Innocent children had been spirited away by some of the older and vile Death Eaters, never to be seen or heard from again. One could only imagine the horrors they must have faced. Homes had been burnt to the ground, families even wizarding ones had been torn apart. It was not what he had been expecting.

At the end of the raid, he and Lucius had returned to Hogwarts they had spoken and realized that this was not at all what they wanted. Unfortunately, it was too late. No one walked away from the Dark Lord.

As he came back to reality a spicy scent came to him that made his eyes want to roll back into his head. Suddenly he froze, he knew that scent. There was only one man that could make him lose focus just by being near. He discretely tapped Lucius on the hand. Using his skills in Legilimency he forced his thoughts into Lucius' mind. Lucius froze before the two of them split, took three steps back and ended up on either side of the two men. Severus non-verbally cast a silencing bubble around them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Are you actually here" Severus whispered furiously while continuing to stare at the dais.

"No, we're in China?" Draco said sarcastically. "Of course we are here, did you think I wouldn't notice your absence or that you clutched at your forearms before you left."

"You shouldn't be here." Lucius said seriously. For some reason he was feeling panicky. His eyes landed on Draco's form and the fear doubled.

"Its too late for us to leave the meeting without it being noticed." Harry commented quietly.

"We are going to have a serious talk about this when we get back." Lucius said, his eyes flashing in anger. Severus was too furious to even continue speaking. At some point he had grabbed Harry's hand and was squeezing it tightly. Their dark robes covering their interaction. Lucius disabled the silencing charm and the group was accosted with the screams of some poor fool who had angered their Lord.

The screaming man was being held under the Cruciatus the nervous murmurs of the crowd, it had been for quite some time. Harry was now squeezing Severus' hand as hard as Severus was squeezing his. Harry was feeling the backlash of the dark magic through the link that he had thought had been destroyed. The man kept screaming until finally his heart could take no more of the constant stress and it stopped beating.

The Death Eaters stilled, unable to believe their Lord had ended the life of one of their own. One Death Eater could take no more and stepped out of the crowd. He ran to the prone man and checked for a pulse. Using his wand he checked for vital signs and found known.

"You killed him! You killed Agustus! How could you?!" The unknown Death Eater was beside himself. He brandished his wand and began walking towards the Dark Lord. All the other Death Eaters were too stunned to move.

"You dare question me, Hensworth?" The Dark Lord asked in a terrible voice.

"You just killed my brother." The man was obviously in shock as he continued to mumble to himself, "I lead my brother to his death."

Voldemort gave the man an unconcerned once over. "Avada Kadavra." The trembling man was dead before he hit the ground, landing on top of his departed brother.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Voldemort questioned in a deadly voice. The ballroom remained silent.

"Now onto...wait a moment, I sense magical signatures that should not be here. Has someone betrayed the cause?" Voldemort asked lightly as if the idea was too implausible to even conceive.

Severus knew that if he and Lucius did not act immediately they would lose the two men they had become close with.

"My Lord, if we may approach?" Severus kept his voice humble, he gently let go of Harry's hand. Lucius picking up on the plan quickly walked with Severus and stopped in front of the dais.

"I have brought two new recruits, they heard of your magnificence and wished to experience your wonder for themselves." Severus realized he was laying it on thick, but if Harry was to survive this night he would have to, if only so he could kill Harry himself.

"Ah yes, young Severus and Lucius, please rise and explain to me your actions." Voldemort seemed more inclined to listen then cast out punishment so the two stood. Lucius taking the lead.

"My Lord, may I introduce to you, two transfer students to Hogwarts. As Severus stated they heard of our cause and wished to join."

Harry and Draco looked at each other realizing how badly this was going to turn out. Harry could not be marked. Voldemort during their time had tried to force the ultimate humiliation upon Harry by marking him and found that he could not develop the mark on his skin. The protections of his mother were still strong and forbid the foreign and hostile magic. Draco began thinking quickly, by the time he had finished the Dark Lord was summoning them forward.

"Remove your masks young wizards. It is impolite to come into another wizard's domain without proper introduction." The Dark Lord did not seem overly pleased with their appearance but was making no move to raise his wand. Draco seized the situation, removing his mask and motioning for Harry to do the same he began his speech.

Draco used a great deal of the ideas Voldemort had been speaking about before and added his own impassioned filler. His voice raised and lowered in cadences and he had the crowd spellbound.

"The powerful and magnificent Lord Voldemort, your reputation precedes you. We are honoured to have been permitted to bask in your presence. Prior to departing our former homes we had heard of the might and power of the British Dark Lord. There were no doubts in our mind that your reign would soon stretch further than the limits of the British Aisles to quickly solidify around the entire world," began Draco's speech. He spoke of their devotion to the plight of all wizards and how they wished they could do their part by joining this noble cause. During Draco's speech, Voldemort's eyes held admiration and intrigue.

"Very good, young man but what are your names?" Draco quickly introduced himself and Harry.

"I could use powerful wizards like you. You will join our cause and tonight you will be marked." Harry's face white as it already was, seemed to pale another few shades. However, Draco moved into the next part of his plan.

"Alas, my Lord, as much as I wish Harry and I could bare you glorious mark we cannot." Voldemort looked dangerously at Draco.

"Why, pray tell Solaire?"

"As new students the old fool Dumbledore continually checks up on us. He has us up to his office and has long conversations. As you noticed our magical signatures, he would notice the change in them. Though never as fast as you have discovered us. If we are to truly serve the cause effectively we must remain unmarked so as to protect our positions as your ever faithful servants. That way with a great deal of subterfuge we can perform tasks that other followers may have trouble with. But if my Lord commands I will wear the mark proudly and do my duty," Voldemort looked at Draco shrewdly.

"Very well, young Draco you make a solid argument. Unfortunately, you will be denied the opportunity to wear my mark. I will keep you and Williams in reserve for when stealth operations are needed. However, before you can join our fold you must prove yourselves. If you can do that, I will give you both your first assignment. Are we in agreement?" Harry and Draco both stated they were.

"As much as I am pleased that young Malfoy and Severus have brought you both here, they did so with my consent or knowledge. For that they will be punished." Harry caught Draco's eye as he realized what he would be forced to do.

"If you both are to become one with us you must be able to use dark magic. Solaire you will use the Cruciatus curse to punish Malfoy. Williams you will do the same to Snape." Draco looked at Harry and realized he was so pale that Draco was worried he would pass out.

Harry looked into the eyes of his lover and saw nothing but reassurance. Steeling himself for his task he raised his wand, waited for the go ahead from the Dark Lord and then let loose the curse. He watched, keeping his face impassive as both Lucius and Severus fell to their knees due to the pain but neither utter so much as a sound. After 45 seconds the Dark Lord had them release the men. In an action that surprised Harry both Lucius and Severus came fluidly to their feet.

"I am please with the two of you. Now onto your task. All Death Eaters are dismissed with the exception of Malfoy, Snape, Solaire and Williams."

When the room cleared Voldemort explained. "There is an artifact deep within the Ministry that is of grave importance to me. The Amulet of the Serpents lies within the Hall of Records. You will go and retrieve that relic for me. You have one week. Should you both fail in this task, your lives will be forfeit. Do you understand?"

Harry and Draco both answered in the affirmative. "Good, Lucius and Severus, you must provide them with any assistance they may require. Do not fail me." The four were then dismissed. They did not speak until they reached the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry fell to the floor and then began retching. The pain of being that close to Voldemort was overwhelming. Draco was by his side immediately holding him as he was too exhausted to hold himself up. Severus looked on in shock as Harry finished but did not get up.

"What is wrong with him?" Lucius finally broke the silence.

"You mean besides meeting a madman and nearly being bound for life to him?" Draco snapped angrily.

"You both should not have even been there." Severus interrupted with deadly calm. Draco knew he had to speak quickly.

"Harry and I were worried. I noticed both of you were leaving under suspicious circumstances. We decided to follow you. We never meant to be caught but in a way this works out better."

"What the fuck do you mean it works out better?!" Severus raged.

"You no longer have to hide and lie to us. Besides this artifact could be of some use." Draco was running his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him.

"Harry is in shock, the Dark Lord's presence affects him differently from others." Draco said vaguely. Harry began to whimper and moan. Draco made some shushing sounds and wrapped his arms around his brother. The thrashing got worse and Harry began to tremble.

"Damn, he's lapsing into a night terror, help me hold him Lucius and Severus give him a calming drought." Severus looked while making no attempt to move. "You can either help me or you can get lost. I'll not have you judging him. He's been through way too much." Draco said meeting Severus' eyes fiercely. Severus simply nodded and reached into his pocket, finding the calming drought he poured it straight down Harry's throat. The boy calmed down but was still whimpering.

"What could possibly be this bad in his nightmares?" Lucius asked while conjuring a towel and passing it to Draco to wipe Harry's face.

"Worse things than you can imagine," Draco deadpanned. Harry was finally coming around. He blinked his eyes open.

"Sev?" Harry's voice sounded so weak it tore at Severus.

"I'm here Harry."

"Good...glad..your safe," Harry said while still trembling. Severus gave up the pretense of being aloof and wrapped his lover in his arms. Draco moved out of the way to give them some room.

Severus swept Harry into his arms and the four began the long trek down to the dungeons. When they arrived in the Slytherin common room Severus moved to the leather couch closest to the fire. Taking a seat he made Harry rest on him.

"You big idiot, why would you scare me like that?"

"Didn't...want...you...hurt." Severus aggressively claimed Harry's mouth ensuring Harry knew who he belonged to.

"Never do that again. If the Dark Lord had killed you I don't know what I would have done." Harry smiled and nuzzled into Severus' neck.

"I love you too Sev." Severus simply kissed him again and held him tightly.

The following morning was the start of Yule but the four boys didn't rise early enough to make breakfast. Harry found himself wrapped in a warm cocoon. Severus was behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and their feet were intertwined. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping lover. Severus looked at peace when he was sleeping. The harsh lines of his face were softened in slumber. No cares or worries permeated through to him. Harry thought if he could wake up this way for the rest of his life he would die a happy man.

He leaned back twisted his head and gently kissed Severus. Rubbing his tongue against the soft lips he continued to tempt his sleeping lover.

Harry finally bit Severus and with his resulting gasp Harry slipped his tongue in. He traced the top of Severus' mouth. Severus finally jerked awake only to groan in lust.

He turned Harry in his arms and continued mapping out Harry's mouth. When Harry was on top of him, Severus arched upwards creating that much needed friction they both craved.

They continued to rock against each other as their kisses became more fevered. Harry broke away to gasp for air and Severus took the chance to attack his neck. Severus worked to give his lover a mark that wouldn't fade easily.

Harry was panting as they continued to work each other into a frenzy. Harry finding his release as he brought his lover with him seconds after. Harry collapsed against Severus' chest and Severus simply wrapped his arms around him. They continued to lie together until Severus made to get up. Harry whined in protest.

"Harry, we have to get up," Severus said gently as he moved to sit up. Harry went with him, not willing to relinquish his hold.

"I know, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face reality." Severus smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. Sitting up Severus grabbed his pajamas that had been tossed to the end of the bed. He grabbed Harry's clothes and gave them to him. Once both were decent they opened the curtains of the four poster and went to the bathroom. Harry and Severus quickly dealt with their needs, dressed and headed down to the common room.

On the stairs they both stopped in shock. Sitting on the common room couches were Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they noticed the men.

"I invited them. As they are the only Gryffindors here for Yule. It would seem Lily, Alice, Potter and Longbottom all returned last night I figured you could use all of your friends in one place." Draco said from his seat beside Narcissa. Harry's eyes were shining with happiness at the idea of spending a holiday with his parents and those he loved dearly. Harry noted that Remus and Sirius were sitting very closely, so closely their shoulders were touching. Harry sent Remus a small smile.

"Thank you Dray, I needed this." Harry said quietly while maintaining a hold on Severus' hand. Severus who usually abhorred public displays of affection was still worried about Harry from last night and wasn't going to deny the man anything. Though he had been placed under the Cruciatus curse, it was Harry who seemed to be suffering the most from last nights exploits. He vowed to never again allow Harry to suffer as he had last night, even if it meant making nice with the Gryffindors.

Lily came over to Harry with a concerned look in her eyes. "We heard you were not well Harry and we simply couldn't stay away. I hope its okay that we decided to visit?" Harry simply hugged Lily tightly and whispered his thanks.

Harry and Draco shared a look as Slytherin and Gryffindor alike came together to celebrate the holiday; if only for the opportunity to make their beloved friend feel better. They spent the day playing games, talking, eating and enjoying the happy time. They would deal with all the problems tomorrow but for tonight the four men felt they needed a break.

1 Rowling, J. K., _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Scholastic Press, New York: 2000, 15.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave me your comments. I love hearing from you all.

1 Rowling, J.K._ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and your support. I'm sorry the chapter is later than usual. For my summer job I work in a factory and my hand was caught in a machine. Nothing broken just bruised and sore. I don't usually bitch and complain but I figure I'm going to take advantage of the anonymity of the internet and complain to people that I will probably never meet.

Next chapter will be out either Saturday or Monday.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Warnings: Refer to Chapter 1; sorry guys no sex in this chapter more action adventure.

Chapter 7

"We need to get started on the task," Draco advised as he walked into the Slytherin common room with Harry at his side. "We only have four days remaining before His Craziness demands we return with his trophy.

"We'd better find Severus and Lucius, we need to plan if we're going to break into the ministry," Harry looked pensive as he ran over things in his head.

The young men found Severus and Lucius in their dormitory. Lucius organizing his closet and Severus reading his subscription to Simmering Cauldrons.

"So, how do we do this?" Harry flopped face first on Draco's bed while Draco asked his questions.

"I took initiative to have some of my father's old contacts in the ministry send me the floor plans and security information. I know the best way to get in." Lucius commented while digging through his closet. Severus turned to Harry and motioned him over.

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"You don't have a choice Sev, this has to be our task and if Voldemort finds out you helped us it will be your heads."

"I don't care. There are too many dark enchantments in the Hall of Records for you to go without us. While Draco may have a good grasp on the Dark Arts, your aura is too light to have had too much instruction." Harry shrugged his shoulders and took the chance of leaning into his lover. Harry closed his eyes when his head rested upon Severus' shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Severus' eyes widened as he stiffened; taking a breath he relaxed and then he smiled softly to himself. He wrapped his arm around Harry and rest his head atop of Harry's.

Draco who had been looking over the plans Lucius had passed him saw his best friend resting on his godfather and grinned.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked when he came out of his walk in closet. Draco pressed a finger to his lips and motioned towards the two in the corner. Motioning Lucius closer Draco explained his idea.

"That could work, and no one would even know we'd been there." Lucius came over and put his arm around Draco's shoulder. He couldn't understand his need to be close to this young man or the intense feelings of pride he had whenever Draco did something well. It was uncharacteristic of a Slytherin to be happy for anyone else's achievements. Yet, he could not help it.

"How will we get out of Hogwarts?" Lucius questioned after a few minutes of silently watching their counterparts. "The last time we got out was because the wards were down to allow visitors of the Headmaster in."

"Harry will take care of that. He has certain...talents." Draco smirked. Severus opened his eyes and glared at Draco for speaking so loudly. Severus was now leaning against his head board with Harry lying on top of him. Harry was snoring quietly signaling his lack of consciousness.

"If you two wake him I'll use you both as potions ingredients."

Lucius and Draco turned as one, giving Severus the same look. Severus looked shocked at the two, immediately noting the similarities but quickly schooled his expression. He and Lucius would need to discuss it later. Something very strange was going on.

The days flew by that week and before the group knew it, it was the night before new year's eve. The night before they would have to meet the Dark Lord with the relic. Harry told everyone to meet him on the 3rd floor by the statue of the hump backed witch. Severus and Lucius were of course skeptical but Draco smirked and took the lead.

As they rounded the corner they realized no one was in sight.

"Damnit Williams, of course he's late." Severus grumbled, he then jumped as he felt arms go around his waist.

"You wouldn't happen to be cursing my name now would you?" Harry commented dryly as he removed his cloak and nuzzled Severus' neck.

"Well that is most undignified. How did you get here without my seeing you."

"I have this wonderful cloak, very helpful when practicing espionage." Severus turned in Harry's arms and realized, he couldn't see Harry's arms.

" An invisibility cloak, where...where did you get one?"

"I would assume the same place my family received theirs?" The four men gasped and turned around. Standing before them was James Potter from under his invisibility cloak.

"James, what are you doing here?" Harry asked attempting to keep the peace just as Sirius and Remus came out from their hiding spots.

"We had a feeling you guys would be sneaking around."

"So, you mean a little map told you?" The Gryffindors looked at Harry in shock.

"What are you talking about?" James asked suspiciously.

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to go."

"If you don't take us with you, we'll go straight to Dumbledore and tell him you've left school property." Harry snarled as he turned away and faced Draco, giving him an exasperated look. Draco took over, seeing as Harry was about to lose his temper.

"Fine come with us, but if you get caught you're on your own."

The Gryffindors looked ecstatic as they all piled through the secret passage. They began the long walk towards the Honeydukes cellar in silence until James could take no more.

"So, what are we up to?"

"Gryffindors, never looking before jumping into situations," Lucius commented dryly. Sirius opened his mouth to no doubt make a snarky comment but was interrupted by Harry's quiet voice.

"We are breaking into the Hall of Records to retrieve a relic for a madman." Harry answered simply. The Slytherins looked at Harry incredulously. "What? They asked, they're coming along they may as well know." Harry shrugged off their concern. The Slytherins shook their heads and continued walking. James, Sirius and Remus arrived at the trapdoor first. James, in his cloak, went up to double check there was no one around.

As the men excited the store they noted it was quite dark outside. The Ministry was already closed given the holiday hours. Lucius told them all to gather round. He took out the quill that would serve as their portkey and the seven of them each touched it. With a pull at each of their stomachs they were off, spinning and jerking until they landed rather roughly in an abandoned meeting room.

"Where are we?" Remus asked quietly while being helped to his feet by Sirius.

"We are in one of the old meeting rooms. They haven't been used in over 60 years. The Ministry was expanded about 65 years ago and since then no one comes down here. My father, when he was alive had constant access to this room because Malfoy Corporations dealt with the ministry on a regular basis. No one will know we are here because all detection charms have been deactivated." Lucius answered while dusting himself off.

"Pays to be able to buy the Ministry." James scoffed sarcasticlly, Lucius smirked.

"No, it pays to be a Malfoy."

"Can we get going?" Harry asked after taking Severus hand to pull himself up.

Lucius took the lead and them out through one of the rooms tunnels. They ended up the floor where the old courtrooms were located. Harry took a moment to remember the last time he had been there. His fifth year trial had been a sham, he shook his head and caught up to Draco.

"We have to go down 3 more levels in order to get to the Hall of Records. We have to go through the Department of Magical Research and Development, the Department of Unknown Affairs and finally the Archives.

From this point on the floors zig-zag meaning the stairs aren't all located in one spot. If we had special access the stairs would align and we could simply descend. In order to get from Magical R&D to Unknown Affairs we have to cross Magical R&D take the stairs at the end then go down to Unknown Affairs doing the same with the next two levels.

Once we get to the Archives do not speak a single word, if any spells need to be cast they must be non-verbal. The Archives are position in a place that is so delicate that to use speech will ruin some of the records. Once we are in the Hall of Records then we can speak once again get the relic and then take an emergency exit back to the meeting room. Unfortunately, the exit can only be accessed from the Hall of Records otherwise this would have been a lot easier." Everyone was looking determined as Lucius finished his explanation.

Leading the way Lucius lead them quietly down the corridor to large double steal doors that read _The Department of Magical Research and Development. _Severus pushed open one of the doors and a large creak emitted. The group froze, waiting for some signal that they would be caught. Moving forward Remus took the lead and they entered the department.

Immediately the air swirled around them changing the scene. Gone were their black clothes, they were all dressed in white skirts and tunics. The air was hot and dry, they were outside of what looked to be a palace at midday.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Sirius demanded.

"We are in the room of illusions. Pay attention. Though everything is an illusion, if you are injured in the illusion you will be injured in reality."

"It looks like the illusion is going for ancient Egypt, hence the outfits." Draco drawled.

"Come we must get through qui-"

"You there! What are you doing in palace grounds?" The group looked as one to the right and saw guards walking towards them.

"Run!" Lucius exclaimed and took them through the outside of the palace to the city of the slaves.

"This illusion is quite poor if they are speaking in English." Remus commented while running.

"The illusion creates what is on the mind of the first person who stepped through, if they do not think of every exact detail the room creates things itself." Lucius huffed with a glare at Remus who blushed sheepishly. A dagger suddenly cut the conversation short as it flew past them. The group sped up to avoid the incoming arrows.

They ran through the ruin of a city with the guards not far behind them. Lucius was leading them further and lower into the city. After five minutes they ducked into a stone hut and waited for the guards to pass.

"We need to get to the river, Water signals the end of the illusion." Lucius told the group as the guards barreled past them.

"Alright come on."

They continued on their way, walking so as not to attract attention. Finally, after 10 minutes they arrived at the river. Severus checked to see if the guards were around and then led them to an unattended boat. They all got in and as they pushed of the illusion ended. They were all standing in front of another set of steel doors. They looked at Lucius who looked pensive.

"Ah yes, this next room deals with experimental creatures." Harry gave him a horrified look.

"What kind of creatures? Personally, I like to not deal with a giant basilisk again."

"I'm not sure, its classified information we'll see when we get in."

Severus opened the door, he took hold of Harry's hand to keep him close and the rest filed in afterwards.

Inside the room was like a jungle and a rainforest mixed together. They could hear bird calls and jaguar roars. They cautiously moved forwards avoiding tree roots and puddles. The trees were high and created a tall canopy that only shimmers of sun peaked through. The air was moist and sticky, bugs picked and twittered at them. Finally, James lost his temper and placed a shield around the group to keep the bugs from them.

"I hate bugs," was all he offered as an explanation.

It was ten minutes before they encountered their first creature. The being was half bird half fish. Its tail a long salmon fin and its head that of a hawk. Draco stopped to admire its beauty. It opened its mouth and squawked then behind him there was an explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius yelled from behind Draco.

"That was the animal, this is the department of research and development. From what it looks like they are trying to give magic to these experimental creatures." Severus sneered at Sirius. Sirius moved forward as if to tackle him to the ground. James and Remus grabbed him and held him back.

"You're so high and mighty eh Snape, well you can shove it up your arse!" Sirius yelled as he continued to struggle.

"You can never fight your own battles can you Black? Always getting others to do your dirty work."

"Enough," Harry barked, an angry look on his face. "I don't give a flying turkey if you two hate each other. You're both important to me so figure your shit out. This is neither the time or place and so help me if you two continue I'll knock you out and leave you here until we finish!" He glared at both of them his magical aura expanding and starting to suffocate those around him.

"Understood?!" Sirius gave him an angry nod while shaking off his friends. Severus closed off his expression and walked away. Harry realized he would have to deal with that scenario but couldn't be bothered to fix it now.

Harry joined Lucius and Draco to follow after Severus. Draco took one look at his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll work things out."

"You don't know him like I do Dray. He hates Sirius more than anything. By not taking his side its almost as bad as taking Sirius'. Oh well let's just get that damn thing and get out of here."

A roar sounded behind them. They turned around and saw a jaguar with a basilisk's body coming up to them quickly. Its mouth opened and a ball of fire burned towards them. They looked at each other and began running.

"If I had known how much running this would be I wouldn't have come," James huffed as they ran, ducking this way and that.

"No asked you to come, so shut up and keep running." Severus snarked as they dodged another flame ball. A cry sounded out beside him and he turned to see Draco trying in vain to put out the flames on his sleeve. The sleeve had burnt through to the skin. He would have a nasty burn by the time they were done. They turned down a pathway and Lucius yelled, pointing in the direction of another steel door. They had already passed the door so they had to run off to the side to double back.

Severus started blasting spells towards the beast. Forcing its attention away from the group to him. When they had all passed the beast Severus started back towards the door. They reached the door and Lucius had to put in a series of spells to make the door open.

"Keep it busy Severus," Lucius commented lightly as he continued working through the combinations. Severus tossed Draco a potion for the pain of his burn and a small jar of burn paste in order to clean and deal with the skin. Harry joined Severus in keeping their attacker occupied.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Severus asked he sent a curse to the animals' left.

"For getting between you and Sirius. I just hate when those I care about fight."

"Harry, I'm not angry with you for getting between us. I hate Sirius Black. However, I realize that not everyone else does. You are my lover but I do not expect you to agree with me for everything." Severus smiled at Harry. Lucius finally yelled in triumph and they rushed through the door slamming it shut.

"Thank merlin, that could have been bad." James slumped to the ground.

"Come on we still have two more levels to go before we get to the Hall of Records," Draco stated as he scanned the stairwell they were in.

The group went down three flights of stairs and walked down a corridor to reach the next department. The Mahogany doors read _The Department of Unknown Affairs_. Severus snorted as he read the sign.

"What's so funny Snape?" James asked from behind him.

"This is the ministry's way of saying 'etcetera' meaning they could't find a name to place all of these things in here so they basically categorized it as 'other'." James gave a small smile at Severus' explanation.

They pushed open the doors and were immediately surrounded by cubicles. Remus looked around, disconcerted.

"After all of the uproar in the last department I expected more excitement."

"Damnit Remus now you've jinxed us." Harry commented annoyed. "Its like saying 'oh it could be worse'...and it starts raining." Remus laughed at Harry's superstitions.

They walked through the cubicles and came to another set of Mahogany doors. Off to the left the cubicles had tapered off and there was a pond surrounded by three foot high glass. The doors would not open without a passcode, Lucius and Severus went to work out the authentication, with Draco offering his assistance. Harry sat down off to the right, his back against one of the cubicle walls, Remus joining him tiredly. James and Sirius had gone to check out the pond, the two had found some stones and were throwing them into the pond to see who could get it further.

Lucius, Severus and Draco were so absorbed in the door's passcode they didn't notice the danger. Harry, on the other hand, began noticing movement in the water.

"Guys, maybe you should leave that alone," He called to his father and godfather.

"Awe Harry, live a little. We're just skipping rocks, what could happen?" Sirius called back.

A moan sound grabbed their attention, Harry saw a white, mangled arm reaching up towards the boys from the water.

"Guys, get away from the pond, there's something coming out!" Harry's distressed tone grabbed the attention of the men working on the doors. Remus and Harry jumped to their feet. The glass was now covered with white arms reaching towards the boys.

"Damnit Black, Potter get away from there, Inferi are approaching!" Lucius yelled as he turned and assessed the situation.

"What the fuck are inferi?" Harry demanded.

"They are the lost souls, in the muggle world they would be akin to zombies. They are the corpses of wizards that have been reanimated by a dark wizard. They dwell in water and despise light or heat. If they catch you they will drag you down to join them and you will become one of them."1 Remus answered in his lecture tone. Harry took a moment to flash backward to his third year defense days when Remus would use that same tone. He was getting confused, seeing as it would actually have been a flash forward.

"How do we fight against them?" Draco asked his pale face completely white.

"I doubt we'll have to the glass should hold them there." Lucius answered. Just as Lucius finished there was a cracking sound. "I think I should have listened to Harry's advice. I ginked things eh Harry?"

"Jinxed Lucius, jinxed. And its too late now, they are going to break that glass pretty soon. You and Severus continue with the door. The rest of us will hold them off."

"Again I ask, what do we use against them?" Draco snarled as he rushed forward and grabbed the stunned Gryffindors away from the tank. The glass succumbing to the smashing hands and cracking splendidly; water beginning to spray out.

"Use fire, the Incendio charm or if you can manage it the firestorm curse. You have to use a great deal of control with the last so be careful or we'll all go up in flames." Severus snapped as he and Lucius continued working on combinations.

The glass chose that moment to shatter as the arms continually beat against the confinement. The water rushing out of the confined area, bringing forth some of the pale zombie like creatures. There was thirty feet between the pond and the door. The creatures slow to get up began moving.

"Don't let them get their bearings," Draco shouted as he sent forth an Incendio. The creature he hit didn't die but shrank backwards from the heat. 20 more of the creatures were starting to get up.

"Are you guys almost done?" Harry asked as he shot a charm towards the creatures.

"We're halfway there." Severus yelled back.

James, Sirius and Remus were throwing charms as fast as they could but it wasn't doing much. More of the creatures were rising from the water and the ones hit with charm shrank back but as soon as the spells left them they got back up and started walking again.

"We need something more powerful. I've learned about the Firestorm curse but I'm not powerful enough to caste it." Draco shouted to the others as he kept knocking the creatures back.

"We've never worked with Dark Magic. We wouldn't be able to sustain it." Remus answered logically.

Draco looked at Harry, "You're going to have to caste the spell Har. You guys hold them back while I teach Harry how to caste it."

"Alright the wand motions are circular over your head. It creates a circle of fire around you so you'll have to move forwards. When you have pushed them back say the incantation '_Partis Temporus' _ and a hole in the ring of fire will appear to allow your escape. Once you have the fire it will remain for as long as you maintain it. You have to be in complete control or you will lose hold on the fire and it will flare around you killing all in its path. So don't fuck this up."2

"Thanks for the confidence Dray," Harry answered sarcastically.

"No worries Har, I have the upmost confidence in you. Alright the incantation is '_Firestorm Maximus_'. Also after we leave it will disperse and not burn the Ministry to the ground."

"If you two are done with your tea date we could use some help over here." James shouted as he summoned a chair to knock three of the creatures over.

Harry gathered his will practiced the motions and incantation and then put it all together. The others felt as Harry gathered his power, the intensity of his magic was alluring and suppressing at the same time. He step forwards 7 feet from his comrades and began the motions; as his magic gathered he shouted the incantation.

The whip of orange and yellow raced out of his wand setting out to do harm. Harry felt the magic pull as if it wanted to rip free of his hold. He clenched his teeth and forced the flames to remain in his control towards the inferi. The creatures shrieked as if in pain the flames lapping at their waterlogged flesh.

Faster than any of the men could imagine the creatures fled back into the pond, crying and screaming trying to escape the flames. When the last of the inferi had reentered the pool Harry stated the incantation for his escape. He dropped to his knees as he felt the effects of the use of dark magic. He felt drained, exhausted even. Draco came to his side and lay him down for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"You were great Har, rest here for minute while we wait for Severus and Lucius to finish up." Harry could barely keep his eyes open. James, Sirius and Remus came over.

"Wow, Harry I knew you were powerful but to sustain Firestorm for that long is unbelievable." Remus commented quietly. Harry pierced him with a shrewd look. Remus quickly tried to reassure Harry.

"I don't mean anything by it Harry, its just you were amazing!"

"Yeah, mate! Absolutely awesome!" Sirius chimed in as he clapped Harry's shoulder.

"You were truly amazing Harry," James praised as he lay a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry soaked up the praise from the three men he looked up to as father figures in his future. Gaining the pride of these three men meant more to him than they would ever know.

Severus and Lucius finally finished with the passcode and opened up the door. It lead to another stair case.

Severus came over to Harry and helped him to his feet. Harry leaned heavily on Severus, barely able to walk on his own. Severus looked at his lover and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You did really well Harry, its almost over and then we'll go home, take a hot bath and head to bed." Harry smiled as he leaned his head into Severus' neck. Severus passed him a Pepper Up potion which Harry took gladly, feeling some of his strength return. They continued down four flights of stairs and came to two large brass doors. They had reached the Archives. Only one more level to go.

Lucius went first pushing open the door. The hall was pitch black, no light in sight. Lucius nonverbally cast Lumos and still could not see further than a few feet in front of him. He stepped inside and immediately a voice sounded out. It was the same automated voice that Harry remembered from the Muggle London Ministry Telephone booth Entrance.

"Welcome to the Archives Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, age 17 born February 3, 1972." The automated voice stated as the lights came on. The voice began listing features of the Archives that the group could inspect. The room looked like a museum with various artifacts, manuscripts and stones delicately laid upon tables. There were famous books over to the left. The Gryffindors entered behind Lucius, each having their information stated allowed. Harry and Draco shared a concerned look. If they entered the Archives their real names would be stated as well as their birthdays. Harry dropped back to lean on Draco as Severus entered the room.

"What should we do?" Harry questioned as he watched the others enter the room and walk around looking at the artifacts.

"We don't have any choice. We have to get the amulet. Realistically we're here to change the past anyway so if they figure out who we really are it doesn't really matter," Draco answered logically.

"What about Sev? He's going to flip when he finds out I'm James Potter's son."

"I know. Hopefully the time we've spent here will help that. Plus look they are working together now?" Harry looked up as Severus shot James a dirty look followed by scathing words.

"Yeah, they are doing so well."

"Let's get this over with," Draco stated as he walked forwards. As soon as his foot hit the flagstone the automated voice sounded up again.

"Welcome to the Archives Young Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 18 born June 5, 1992." The group in front of Harry and Draco froze. Slowly turning towards them even the normally well controlled Slytherins had looks of shock on their faces. Harry took the opportunity to step into the room.

"Welcome to the Archives Young Lord Harry James Potter, age 18 born July 31, 1992." Gasps came forth from the Gryffindors of the group. Harry looked up to see his father looking at him strangely. Severus on the other hand had a look of fury. Harry sighed realizing this was going to be a long, bathless night.

Draco shook his head, bringing their attention to their forced mutism. Draco motioned with a glance back at the brass doors which had now shut.

Severus simply stalked away, his black robes billowing in the non-existent wind. Lucius followed after him. The Gryffindors remained giving the two questioning looks. Sirius began to follow Lucius taking Remus' and nudging James to follow.

Harry looked on at the men he had just received prideful words only to feel their extreme disappointment.

There were no surprises in the Archives. Within five minutes they had reached the other side of the hall and were faced with another set of brass doors leading to another set of stairs. Going down two flights they were finally faced with the final set of doors. This time the doors were gold. Inscribed on them were the words the group had longed to see, _The Hall of Records_.

Harry looked at the other men and saw their looks of confusion and in some cases anger. He turned to Draco and quietly spoke.

"It hurts Dray, I've never before worried about disappointing someone. Now I feel as though I've let the world down." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and began to follow the others.

"Its what happens when you have parents Harry. Why do you think I worked so hard to please mine. That feeling you get when they are proud of you or happy with your accomplishments there's nothing quite like it." Harry nodded as he and Draco went to catch up.

Lucius went to the door and pressed his hand to place where there was an indent. The door opened shortly thereafter.

If the Archives had been splendid then the Hall of Records was magnificent. They entered a room and lights came on. They were at the top of a vast room filled with even more precious artifacts. The walls were lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, there were three levels of just precious books. On the ground floor lay the majority of the artifacts. The full rosetta stone lay off to the side. The Egyptian religious books of Black and Gold. Artifacts from all over the world and in ancient times. The collection from the ancient library of Alexandria lay in one corner and the texts from old England lay in the other. The Holy Grail itself lay enshrined in glass close to the old English section. The seven walked down the grand staircase went through hall their eyes wandering as they saw the amazing pieces of history.

"Where will we find the Amulet of the Serpents?" Harry questioned as he realized how vast the room was.

"The Amulet of the Serpents came from a group of people in the Amazon. They were called the _Sapentia._ They worshiped snakes and serpents of all kinds.

The amulet was said to help them control the snakes around them as well as gave the wearer certain powers. No one knows for sure what the powers were but they are said to be quite extensive," Severus answered without looking in Harry's direction.

"Thus, they will be in the section with the Amazonian relics." Remus concluded.

"Why don't we just ask this chamber?" Sirius piped up from the side.

"What you want us to just say Hall of Records tell us where to find the Amulet of the Serpents?" Lucius commented exasperatedly.

The automated voice of the Hall of Records appeared again.

"The Amulet of the Serpents is located in seventh aisle to the left." Lucius looked up and scowled.

"Of course it would do that," Lucius muttered on about the annoyance of Gryffindors and their dumb luck.

They came to the seventh aisle and in the middle saw the an amulet resting upon a table surround glass. Lucius gave Sirius another dirty look before resigning himself to trying out Sirius' method.

"Chamber deliver the Amulet of the Serpents to me."

"As you command Lord Malfoy," The chamber replied as the amulet vanished from its case and appeared in Lucius' hand wrapped in a velvet cloth bag. Sirius smirked at the Slytherin.

"Let's get out of here, the special exit is down aisle twelve," Lucius stated while ignoring Sirius' look.

They walked down the twelfth aisle. There was a dish of marble at the end of the aisle. Lucius pulled out a dagger and slashed his hand. Allowing a stream of his blood to fall into the dish, he spoke some words in a foreign language and a doorway appeared off to the left side. Lucius motioned for them to follow.

"What language was that?" Harry asked as Draco helped him along.

"Ancient Sumerian, the Malfoy family was originally from Babylon and then Greece before settling in France I believe. We are one of the most ancient families." They followed along the torch lit corridor for what seemed like forever. Finally, they came to the end of the hall way. Lucius repeated the same phrase and another door appeared. When the passed through they were back in the same meeting room they had left all those hours ago. Harry checked his watch and realized four and half hours had passed. They had arrived at four in the afternoon.

"Here's the quill, everyone grab on," Lucius then activated the portkey.

1 The information regarding Inferi taken from Harry Potter wiki

2 The information about firestorm was taken from Harry Potter wiki

Please let me know if you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello my wonderful readers, I can honestly say I am overjoyed at the support I've been getting for this story. Your reviews have kept me going, also the notifications that people have decided to follow or like the story always brings a smile to my face. Its a new feeling, having consistent followers. I had started stories before when I was younger but never really finished anything. Now I am so excited that I finished a story. So there is one more chapter after this one and then there will be a sequel. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I want to name a few people that have really stood out for their reviews. This is not to say that I do not appreciate every single review I get but some of these reviewers have either been consistently reviewing or made me feel so wonderful about myself that I had to acknowledge them. Melann - You're unwavering support has made me so happy. Thank you so much! Thanks: ieatmyfeelings, GoddessonmyKnees My guest reviewers: Hi(Guest), Lou (its so awesome that you got an account and made a favourite of my story), Guest & Joe.

To the rest of my reviewers thank you for all of your support and constructive criticism. I really appreciate the way people have been very kind about any mistakes I have made. My attention to detail is awful and generally I end up having to read things over 3-4 times just to ensure I have it right...and often there are still mistakes. So thank you for being so decent about them and gently pointing them out (ladylucens, BAFan)

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Warnings: Refer to Chapter 1

**Bold** - Parseltongue

Chapter 8

"Don't worry Har, Severus just doesn't like to be surprised. He'll work through it," Harry gave Draco a shrug.

After the seven men had returned to the third floor through the humpback witch Severus had stormed away without a word. Harry looked after him in longing.

Harry felt the effects of the Pepper Up potion wearing off. He stumbled as he made his way out to the grand staircase.

Draco made to walk after him but James laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We'll take care of him," James gave Draco a reassuring look. Draco gave James a long stare before nodding. In the mean time, Sirius and Remus had each placed one of Harry's arms over their shoulders supporting the exhausted teen.

"I'll see you in the morning Har," Draco called to him. Harry nodded lightly before leaning his head on Remus' shoulder.

The Gryffindors took Harry up to Gryffindor tower using as many secret passages as they could so as to avoid any questions.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady James gave the password and they shuffled Harry through the portrait hole.

James glanced at the boy who had lied to him and his friends for the past three months but couldn't summon up the feelings of anger or mistrust. It simply solidified the feelings of protection he and Lily had been feeling.

Lily was up waiting for them when they came into the common room. She jumped to her feet at the sight of Harry's stumbling form. Rushing forward Lily took Harry's face in her hands. She must have found what she was looking for as she started calling out commands. Remus ran up to the boys dormitory and began pulling down Harry's sheets. Lily went with the boys up to the room, she then shooed out Remus and Sirius leaving only James and herself. For some reason she needed to see that Harry was okay without everyone else around.

She and James helped him undress to his boxers before laying him gently into bed. He was barely coherent at this point, murmuring things. James looked on, concerned for the pale boy.

"What happened to him James?" Lily asked as she brought the covers over Harry's prone form.

"He had to use Dark Magic in order to save our arses." Lily looked at him in shock but said nothing. Harry was moaning and thrashing by this point.

"Dark Magic wouldn't be enough to cause this sort of a reaction. He even has a fever. Was he bitten by anything or does he have a cut that was exposed?"

"We went through a rainforest like environment, he could have been bitten by one of the experimental bugs," James said running a hand through his unruly hair.

"We have to search him and find the bite. It could be infected."

Together they lifted the covers and looked over Harry's body until they found what they were searching for. On the back of Harry's calf was a bite that seemed to be festering. When Lily touched the surrounding skin Harry cried out in pain.

Lily grabbed her wand and ran some scans. James worriedly shuffled back and forth, realizing it could have been any of those experimental bugs and there might not be cure.

"Thank Merlin, its just a spider bite, poisonous but at least its a known species. However, I'm going to need to make a purifying drought. He's still going to be feeling pains and weakness tomorrow and possibly the day after." James glanced at the boy he was slowly accepting was his son and thanked every deity known to wizards for him.

"Alright, you get started and I'll stay with him," James answered while turning Harry back on his front. By now Harry was delirious with pain.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here? Am I dead?" Harry's eyes were glazed over but he was looking at the two of them.

"No darling you'll be fine as soon as I finish the drought. Never fear my love," Lily answered in stride as she kissed his forehead gently before placing him in a healing sleep. It paid to be a healer in training.

"He's our son isn't he?" Lily asked without turning away from Harry.

"I believe he is."

"So much must have happened for him to have returned to the past."

"I know."

"He asked if he was dead when he saw us?"

"I know."

"We're dead in the future aren't we?" Lily trembled as she came to the conclusion. James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter now. He's come back in time that must mean he's changing things. Even if we do die in the future we may as well spend as much time with our son as we can now."

"When did you get so wise?" Lily smiled impishly at her boyfriend. James kissed her and then gently nudged her towards the door of the dormitory.

A few minutes later Sirius and Remus came up. They took a few moments to simply watch the sleeping boy.

"He's yours isn't he Prongs?" Sirius asked calmly.

"I think he is Padfoot. That's why he was acting so strangely when he first arrived and we were around him."

"He seems so much older when he's awake, now that I'm looking at him he's like a child. He must have been through so much to be here now," Remus commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's the same thing Lily said. I should be mad that he's been lying to us, but I can't find it in me to care. I have a son. A son that's been through hell and back. A son so powerful he had to save us with Dark Magic," James looked on with concern.

"No matter what happens we are with him, alright?" James looked at his two best friends.

"Of course Prongs. Moony and I have been with you since the beginning and we'll be here until the end. No matter what."

"Thank you, my friends," James hugged the two men who had always been there and were more like brothers to him. James transfigured a sock into a comfortable chair and began his vigil by Harry's side. Remus and Sirius began readying for bed while James watched on.

It was hours later when James woke to a hand on his shoulder. Lily's green eyes looked lovingly down at him. James saw again Harry's eyes matched Lily's.

"I have the drought, will you help me give it to him. Rub his throat to get it down. This will purge the venom from his system. He will still be in pain but that cannot be helped. Once in his system the drought will ensure the infection is gone. In a day or so he can receive more potions." James, listening to his girlfriends advice lifted Harry into his arms and while Lily administered the potion he rubbed Harry's throat to help him swallow the potion.

Once finished the two watched Harry a while longer before retiring to James' enlarged bed.

New Year's eve broke with a beautiful sunrise. The grounds were covered with snow and Hogwarts had been turned into a mystical winter realm. The Gryffindors woke around eight in the morning. Noticing that Harry was still sleeping deeply they left him to rest.

The great hall was decorated with shimmering snowflakes and other midwinter baubles. The house tables as always were moved to the side and one medium sized rectangular table remained. The Gryffindors took their places to the left of the Headmaster. The Slytherins were situated across from the Gryffindors. Draco looked around the hall for his counter part, noticing his absence immediately. He shot a questioning look at James, who shook his head signaling for a later chat.

They all called out their meals, the Headmaster said a few choice words and the New Year's breakfast began.

Severus too noted the absence of a certain Gryffindor. He sent a penetrating stare towards Draco, who pointedly ignored him continuing his conversation with Narcissa who sat between him and Lucius.

"Where is he?" Severus hissed to Lucius who sat between him and Narcissa.

"I'm not sure Severus, perhaps he's having a lie in. Merlin knows he deserves it."

"Perhaps he is hiding."

"Harry doesn't hide from things. Ever. He is many things, but a coward he is not." Draco had given up the pretense of ignoring the conversation.

"Then where is he?" Severus asked sharply.

"That's what I'm going to find out." As Draco rose to exit the hall the doors opened; in walked Harry looking right as rain. He took a seat next to Lily and quietly ordered a meal of chocolate chip pancakes and milk.

"Harry my boy, decided to have a lie in I see?" The Headmaster question once Harry was settled.

"Yes, Headmaster, I over slept," Harry answered sheepishly.

"Completely understandable, that's what holidays are for of course." Harry smiled and returned to his meal, avoiding eye contact with everyone across the table.

Lily noting his silence tried to push some fruit towards him. She grabbed a saucer and loaded it with strawberries, blueberries, pineapple and orange slices. She pushed it towards him with a smile which Harry returned, enjoying her mothering.

After the meal Draco went over to Harry and they walked off alone. Severus was still stewing from Harry's lack of attention.

"Who does he think he is, the arrogant bastard. Just because he's from the future doesn't mean he can just ignore me," Severus snarled when he, Lucius and Narcissa were safely in the 7th year boys dormitory.

"I still cannot believe Draco is our son, although I'm beginning to put the pieces together," Narcissa commented serenely from beside Lucius while ignoring Severus' childishness. Lucius inclined his head, he was stemming with pride over their future son. He was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Severus was still pacing up and down before Lucius had had enough.

"What exactly are you upset about? The fact that he's from the future or that he's James Potter's son? Did you really expect him to tell you that? Especially given your hatred of Potter now, do you think it goes away in the future? Harry was probably aware of your history and wanted to avoid a confrontation."

"He still lied to us Lucius about his whole life." Lucius gave his friend a glare.

"He didn't lie he just left some key things out. Draco gave me some details while you were off sulking." Severus turned giving Lucius a venomous look. "Give him a chance Sev, he obviously has qualities that you like seeing as you got together with him."

Severus looked as though he would ignore Lucius' advice, however, Narcissa got up and stood in his path.

"Enough of this Severus, grow up. Even I can see that the boy has been through a great deal. I also saw how hard he worked to gain your affection. Regardless of where he has come from he cares very deeply about you. He has proved that. He would not have gone through all that trouble if he didn't care."

"Perhaps it was all a joke, they're probably laughing at me right now in the Gryffindor common roo-" A hand slapped him across the face.

"Stop that at once. Harry is not James Potter. He cares about you. He came to me a few weeks ago to ask me what to get for your birthday. He was so nervous because he didn't want to mess things up. He has been worrying over your reaction for quite some time, especially after putting all that work in for your yule gift. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you!" Severus looked shocked at the platinum haired woman in front of him.

"Damnit, I didn't mean to let that slip but yes, he does that's what he wants. He and I were talking and he came to the realization. Do not ruin your chances at love with this man because of foolishness. Speak with him first, if its all a game then by all means lose your temper. If its not move on with life." Narissa finished. She grabbed her robe and left the dormitory.

"She certainly has a temper Luc," Severus commented as he rubbed his face where a small handprint was.

"That's why I love her. She has an icy fire that I cannot live without."

"Indeed."

The eve of New Year's was the night they were to return to Voldemort. So the three Slytherins gathered in the room of requirement to discuss plans.

"Where is Harry?" Draco questioned from his fireside armchair.

"You were the last to see him," Lucius answered calmly as he took a sip of brandy.

"Are we close in the future Draco?" Lucius asked suddenly. Draco looked sharply at his father.

"We were up until the Dark Lord returned. Then you became cold and distant ending with your imprisonment in Azkaban," Draco answered bluntly. Lucius' eyes widened, he placed his brandy sniffer on the table and came over to his son's chair, kneeling in front of him.

Taking Draco's hands he looked him in the eye.

"I am sorry, I cannot imagine what must have happened for me to have lost my way. I will promise you now that I will not make that mistake again." Lucius stood up and pulled Draco into his arms. He held his son tightly, Draco froze at first before relaxing in his father's arms. The first hug he had received from his father in six years.

When Lucius released Draco, Severus ruffled his hair and smiled. He was glad his godson and his best friend were working things out...even if they had not happened yet.

The door to the room opened and in walked Harry. He looked a little worse for wear but smiled when he saw Draco and Lucius. Though when he met Severus' eyes his gaze hit the floor. He scuffed his feet and then made his way over to his brother.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, Lucius has the amulet. We should probably take that now," Draco lifted his hand towards Lucius who easily relinquished the velvet bag.

"We must leave now."

The group once again took the secret tunnel from the humpbacked witch. Once on the streets of Hogsmead they apparated to the manor once again.

They were making their way up the hill when the heard a curse behind them. Their wands went up immediately.

"Who the hell is there?" Draco demanded to the air. As expected out popped James, Sirius and Remus.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here?" Severus spat.

"I was not going to let my son come out here, when he's not at his best," James growled. Harry looked at his father and smiled. Sirius and Remus flanked their mate.

"I'll be fine James, I'm just a little tired."

"All the same, we're here and we'll be coming with you."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Severus demanded.

"To see Voldemort obviously, unless you actually broke into the ministry to steal a snake relic for fun?" James smirked at Severus' lack of answer.

"Fine but you cannot be seen, or you'll be killed and then Harry won't exist." Draco voice cut through like a knife.

The three Gryffindors covered themselves again and followed along behind them.

The men entered the manor walking to the same ballroom as last time. This time, however, only the inner circle were present along with the Dark Lord.

"Well met on your return Williams and Solaire," The Dark Lord greeted from his throne. "What a pleasure to have you with us once again." Harry shuddered as he was once again hammered by the Dark Lord's presence. His scar burned to a point of making Harry nauseated.

"Where is the amulet?"

"Here my Lord," Draco answered as he approached the dais and kneeled. The Dark Lord grinned gleefully as he took the bag from Draco's grasp. He placed it on the table beside him.

"I am very pleased with what you have done. Now you will enter my fold. But first, one last test." Voldemort's black eyes glinted menacingly.

"Young Draco rise." Draco rose to his feet and waited for the Dark Lord to continue.

"You both have proven that together you are quite useful. I would like to see how you fair apart." Draco clenched his jaw, knowing he was not going to like the next words.

"You will place Williams under the Cruciatus curse, until I see fit to stop you." Draco looked down at the ground to avoid glaring at Voldemort.

"May I ask why my Lord?" Draco bit out as he fought to reign in his temper.

"No, you may not. Do as I command!" Draco turned to face Harry, whose face had paled but was giving Draco an encouraging stare. His eyes speaking what his mouth could not.

"I will not do this." Draco answered finally. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

"Then you will take his place. Bella!" He motioned towards one the masked followers.

Harry saw things happening in slow motion. They were vastly outnumbered, even with their invisible comrades. If he didn't think of something quickly they were all going to die.

"**You're a fool,**" Harry hissed. Voldemort's head whipped towards Harry and he shouted for everyone to stop.

"**How is this possible?**" Voldemort asked in wonder as he took steps towards Harry.

"**There are many things you do not know about us. You do not even know that your time on this earth is coming to an end.**"Harry kept his voice steady, all the while motioning signals to Draco with his hands behind his back.

"**Lies!**"

"**Are you going to risk it? You thought you were the last parselmouth in the world, clearly you were wrong about that...how many other things could you be wrong about.**"

"**Enough**, Bella attack but do not kill them!" Voldemort screamed as he switched back to English.

Harry heard the insane cackle and began running towards Draco. Shouts were heard as people tried to stop Harry from interfering but they were stopped by the wands of Severus and Lucius and an unknown spell caster.

Harry threw himself at Draco as Bellatrix cast a Crucio. Harry knocked Draco to the floor taking the full brunt of the curse. Harry rolled to the floor in agony, as the linger pain from the spider venom intensified.

Draco got to his feet.

It was utter chaos around.

The Gryffindors had taken off the cloak and were firing curses. The element of surprise had given them a better chance. Draco took one look at his deranged aunt and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." He snarled, his voice filled with cold fury. Bellatrix's eyes widened as the curse came towards her. She hit the floor a second later, her lifeless eyes frozen in shock.

Voldemort screamed in fury. He reached into the bag to take out the amulet only to find a plastic necklace in its stead.

"How dare you, how dare yo-"

James had come up from behind the Dark Lord and hit him in the back of the head with a large rock.

The Dark Lord crumpled to the floor.

There were nine inner circle members left: The Lestrange brothers, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Theodore Nott, Fenrir Greyback, Anthony Rockwood, Jonathan Flint, and Nathaniel Pucey.

The Gryffindors came to stand beside their Slytherin counterparts. The odds were now seven to nine. The fighting had stopped when the Dark Lord had crumbled. After a moment it recommenced with vigor.

Remus took Fenrir Greyback, slinging vicious curses at the man who made him a werewolf.

Severus went forward after Evan Rosier, the two were evenly matched as Rosier was not quite as powerful or intelligent as Severus but had many years experience.

Sirius went after Dolohov while James took on Nott. Lucius took on Rookwood and Flint. Draco flung himself in front of Pucey leaving Harry to deal with the two Lestrange brothers.

Harry fought valiantly against the too strong duelers.

They had cornered him.

Harry kept slinging curses only to have them wiped away with no effort on the brothers' part. Finally, Roldophus disarmed Harry and caught his wand in the air.

"We don't want to hurt you." Harry looked dumbfounded.

"W-what?" Harry asked.

"Our family learned of a prophecy long ago of two travelers that would come to defeat a Dark Lord. Using Emeralds and Mercury a new generation would be born. We do not wish to fight the ones we have waited so long for. We will pledge our allegiance to you."

Harry was still in shock when Draco made his way over. Draco, getting the story from the two purebloods, agreed to bind their allegiance to Harry by way of an unbreakable vow.

With that over with the teens went to see if they could help their friends. However, as they came over they saw many of the fights were finished with the exception of Remus' and Severus'. The Lestrange brothers rushed in and turned the tables in both duels, fighting along side the two men in need.

The duels were quickly finished with all being disarmed, stunned and bound with the exception of Greyback who had been killed by a cutting curse.

Harry made his way over to Voldemort.

Just as he reached the dais he heard whimpering. Wand at the ready once again he approached the drapes that lay behind the throne.

"Get the fuck out here and put your hands up!" Harry was fed up with all the fighting, just wanted to go home.

The drapes were pealed back and out came Peter Pettigrew.

"Well well, if it isn't the rat!" Harry stormed over to him ripping his wand out of hand. He felt Peter's magic swirl and Harry's eyes widened.

"It was you," Harry realized. Peter shifted his beady eyes looking for an escape route.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Draco had come over to stand beside his friend.

"Our lovely _friend_ Peter here, was the one who kept attacking me," Draco's deadly silver eyes focused on Peter.

"What?!"

"Yes, I recognize his magic now, and he's been following us for weeks," James scoffed at the conclusion.

"Peter? No way, first off he's not powerful enough to cast that curse and secondly he's our friend why would he do this?"

"Heads up Potter, but your friend is a Death Eater," Lucius drawled from behind. James gave Peter a long look as if only just noticing his black robes.

"You always doubted me James," Peter spat. "You never thought I was worth anything, always treating me like dirt." James tried to interrupt but Peter wanted none of it.

"Shut up James! I will have my say now." Peter looked deranged as he continued. "You bastards didn't even notice when I stopped hanging around you. Not even Remus looked to see if I was alright. Some friends you were. I expected it from Sirius, he has always been an asshole but not you, James or Remus," Remus looked down in shame and James kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Williams warned me away from all of you and I hated him for it but I despised all of you for completely forgetting about me. AlI I ever wanted was to be friends with you guys. I was never that popular or that powerful but you were supposed to be my friends. But I got you back, oh yes I did. Who do you think attacked your parents James?" Peter looked evilly at them all. James was outraged.

"You were pissed off at me and you went after my family? Why?"

"Because I wanted you to suffer, as I had suffered. None of you even knew that my family had died this year in a freak car accident. My mother, sister and father gone in the blink of an eye. That's where I spent my Halloween. Some friends. So when the Death Eaters were recruiting I offered up my services. I may not have been that powerful but no one laughed at me, and I did my fair share of making others suffer. I was good at that," Peter's tone became more crazed and fanatical as he spoke.

"I promise you, if there had ever been a time that I could have sold you out I would have James. I would have made all three of you go through the hell I went through. Just like you made me." Harry by now was beginning to sway due to pain and nausea.

"Fuck it, I'm done with this," Harry sent a stunner at the pathetic teen. All the others turned to face him.

"You all know who I am already, I'm not going to stand here listening to this. We get it you guys were shitty friends to him. I don't care anymore. I feel like dirt and need to finish off with the _Dark Lord_," Harry mockingly pointed at the man still unconscious on the other side of the platform.

"Where is that damn amulet that can actually do away with this bastard?"

Lucius handed him the real amulet.

With Harry holding one side of the amulet and Draco the other they summoned their powers, allowing the amulet to read their intent before it unleashed its power. The amulet did not simply kill the Dark Lord, it vanquished him.

When the amulet finished with its powers there was nothing left of the former Dark Lord.

Harry handed the amulet back to Lucius, wanting nothing to do with its destructive powers. Looking at the prone form of Peter Pettigrew, Draco bound him in ropes and replaced his Death Eater mask. The three Marauders turned away from the traitor who they had sadly betrayed first.

The Lestrange brothers bowed to Harry and Draco then journeyed home, promising to keep in touch. The rest of the group left the manor. Severus sent out a signal for the aurors. They left before the aurors could arrive so as to avoid the unanswerable questions.

Arriving at the Hogwarts' Gates Severus and Lucius lifted their sleeves and noted that Dark Mark was gone completely.

They grinned happily at each other. Draco and the Marauders smiled on. Harry, however, could no longer ignore the pain he was feeling and fell to the ground.

Draco cried out as he reached forward to catch Harry before he hit the ground. Harry was shaking with pain, his scar was bubbling and bleeding.

The gates opened and out came Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Harry's side and sedated him. The Headmaster looked at the group assembled and simply ushered them inside.

They all waited in the hospital wing for news of Harry's condition. Lily was summoned due to her apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey. Together the two women worked to bring down Harry's fever and control the muscle spasms.

Severus looked at his lover with grave concern. He turned and walked away, head in his hands. Severus collapsed on one of the chairs to the side of the wing. Lucius followed him over.

"Are you alright?"

"What if he doesn't wake up? I will never get to apologize for acting like an ass?" Severus looked at his friend with deadened eyes.

"He will wake and you will be able to apologize." Severus put his face in his palm.

"I love him Lucius. I don't care that he's from the future. I need him."

"I know my friend, I know."

The group continued its vigil in the hospital wing as the two women continued to work on Harry.

Dumbledore after some prodding received the story from the group. He was overjoyed with the outcome.

"Well done my boys, our world will rest peacefully. At least for now it will." Severus could barely look in the Headmaster's direction, his eyes resting solely on Harry's still form.

As the night went on Dumbledore directed the men into the hospital wing beds to get some rest. They would figure everything out in the morning.

AN: Thanks as always, and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Last chapter, isn't it exciting? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not attempting to generate any sort of profit from the creations of J.K. Rowling. I have used some of her original work and it has been properly cited at the end of the chapter. If for any reason there should be complications or complaints regarding their use please contact me and I will rectify the situation.

Chapter 9

Three days later there was little change in Harry's condition. He was still in a healing coma. Severus had not left his side.

Lucius and Narcissa were going back and forth between the Slytherin dorms and the hospital wing. Draco too, had remained in the wing, his brother under his ever watchful eye.

Lily was constantly in the wing with Madam Pomfrey checking and rechecking Harry's state.

The group had once again gathered to await some news. Severus could look no longer sit and watch Harry breath. He asked Draco the question on everyone's mind.

"So are you going to explain?" Draco looked up, eyes tired. He didn't even try to pretend to misunderstand.

"I had wanted to wait for Harry, but you all deserve an explanation." Everyone was present, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank.

"Please do not interrupt me because I will not be able to start again." Receiving the nods he desired Draco began.

"Harry and I are from the future, as some of you have figured out. I was born Draco Lucius Malfoy, son to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Casseopia Malfoy née Black. I was raised as a true pureblood, taught from birth to hate those deemed beneath me. Thus, muggles, mudbloods and halfbloods could not be abided. I had everything I wanted. I was rich, my family was powerful and I was spoiled.

When I was eleven years old I met a boy in the robes shop. I didn't know it at the time but that boy would change my life forever.

To explain we have to go back eleven years. The Dark Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle was running rampant. He was killing muggles and muggle born families. He was obsessed with power. Families were going into hiding left, right and centre.

The boy I had met, his family had gone into hiding using the fidelius charm. They had trusted one of their best friends as their secret keeper but at the last minute were persuaded to change secret keepers. It was their fatal mistake.

A prophecy was heard that changed Voldemort's plan.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' __1_

That left two potential families. The Potters or The Longbottoms. Voldemort who had only heard half of the prophecy - carried to him by his servant Severus Snape - took it and ran.

On Halloween night he attacked the Potters. He first killed James Potter who despite his best efforts died defending his family. Voldemort then went up and confronted Lily Potter. He attempted to spare her life out of respect for the love Severus Snape had for Lily. He only wanted to kill the boy. She refused to move, she begged for her son's life and when the Dark Lord would hear no more he killed her.

He advanced upon the young boy shouting the killing curse. It struck the boy, rebounded upon the Dark Lord, stripping him of his body and sending him adrift as a spirit for the next eleven years.

Harry James Potter born to James Stirling Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans was sent to live with his muggle relatives. Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans." Lily gave a horrified look to her comatose future son. James put his arm around Lily knowing exactly why she was so terrified. Draco shared the look with them before continuing.

"Harry James Potter was considered a hero at the age of thirteen months for apparently killing the Dark Lord Voldemort henceforth referred to as 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named.' Harry Potter disappeared from the wizarding world, leaving everyone to speculate where he was. Everyone believed he had been sent to live as a prince amongst powerful wizards.

We were wrong.

Harry spent the beginning years of his life living in a cupboard under the stairs. The wretched people that dared to call themselves his relatives barely fed him. They abused him, degraded him and neglected him.

By the time he was to go to muggle primary school he didn't even know his own name. He had been called 'Boy' or 'Freak' all the time. He had been forced to cook and clean for them beginning as soon as he was able to walk. If he did not do as they asked he was beaten; if they paid any attention to him at all.

While the physical and verbal abuse did wonders on my brother it was the emotional and mental abuse that truly caused damage. Having adults show praise to a boy that hits you, hurts you and bullies you is bad enough. Having them praise him for stupid things and then degrade you for doing the right thing like receiving better grades. It makes you think you are worthless.

The absolute worst thing those bastards did to him was not telling him he was a wizard. They lied to him for years calling him a freak for making strange scenarios happen. They would punish him for having normal bursts of magic. They told him his parents were murdered in a car crash. Thus, after eleven years of abuse and neglect the wizarding world felt it was best for him to return to the limelight.

Without warning he was thrust back into our world. He made his first acquaintance with wizarding boys his own age in the robes shop. I was a little prick.

By the time he arrived on the Hogwarts Express he had made friends with Ronald Weasley the 6th out of 7 children to Arthur and Molly Weasley. I hated Ronald Weasley for making the friend I wanted. So I made Harry pick and he picked Weasley. I decided if I couldn't have him as my friend I would have him as my enemy. I would get his attention one way or another. And I did, spectacularly. We fought every year we went to Hogwarts.

We hated each other. Harry I presume hated me more than I hated him because I simply wanted his attention.

Harry had another friend. Her name was Hermione Granger she was the smartest and brightest witch of the age. She performed her first spell on the Hogwarts Express of our first year and brewed a Polyjuice Potion at age twelve. The three of them were dubbed the Golden Trio and they went off on adventures.

Voldemort continued to plague Harry. In his first year Voldemort was seeking the Philosopher's stone created by Nicholas Flammel. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom decided to hide it in Hogwarts. Voldemort, hiding in the head of one of his followers, who consequently had been hired as the Defense Professor went after the stone. Harry and his friends stopped them.

In second year Tom Riddle came back through a cursed diary to age seventeen. Using the youngest Weasley child Ginevra he opened the Chamber of Secrets, petrified students and kidnapped the young Weasley. Harry went after his friend, fought a Basilisk and defeated the Dark Lord. Again.

In third year Harry believed Sirius Black the Azkaban escapee was out to kill him. Black had been sent to prison without trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Coincidentally the Potters second secret keeper." Sirius paled, Remus grabbed his hand tightly rubbing his thumb over Sirius' wrist.

"Sirius was supposed to receive the Dementor's Kiss when he was rescued by Harry and Hermione. Remus Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron had confronted Pettigrew earlier that night, finding that he was indeed alive. Unfortunately, he got away forcing Sirius to go into hiding for not being able to clear his name.

In fourth year the Dark Lord infiltrated the school again via the Defense Professor. Using the guise of the Triwizard tournament he had Harry's name submitted, forced him to compete and at the end of the third task whisked him away to a grave yard where Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail helped the Dark Lord regain his body using Harry's blood. Yes, Pettigrew was alive and Sirius had been framed.

In fifth year Voldemort lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries in order to gain him access to the prophecy. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna all fought against the Death Eaters including my father and my deranged aunt Bellatirx Lestrange, holding them off till the Order of the Phoenix could arrive.

Unfortunately, following the arrival of the order, Sirius Black - Harry's Godfather - while dueling Bellatrix was hit by a curse and sent through the veil. He was pronounced dead and Harry lost the closest thing he'd had to family." Remus' eyes were glistening with the pain he felt.

In sixth year Harry and his friends ended up on the run. Evading capture and trying to defeat the Dark Lord. It all came to a head when Harry lost his friends.

Hermione Granger's parents were murdered and subsequently she was lured into the open, she was tortured and killed, laid out in front of the Potters old home in Godric's Hollow.

Ronald Weasley was the last straw he was caught and tortured for weeks before finally being tortured to insanity. He was sent to the Janus Thickey Ward along side Frank and Alice Longbottom for victims who had lost their mental capacities." It was now Frank and Alice's turn to go pale. Alice leaned into Frank and muffled sobs could be heard. Frank wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and simply held her.

"Harry defeated the Dark Lord but found that no one he cared about was still alive. Everyone he had come to love had been killed in that last year. Harry and I were forced together out of necessity. He saved my life a multitude of times and I would do anything for him. If he asked I would jump off a bridge, no questions.

Dumbledore sent us back in time to change things.

Harry had nearly had a nervous breakdown when the cover of: Potions Master, Professor of Potions, Head of Slytherin House, my godfather, Order of the Phoenix Member, Death Eater Spy' was blown. He had been assaulted sexually, tortured and beaten.

Harry and Professor Snape had never gotten along. Professor Snape hated Harry. Everything about the last Potter irked my godfather. He believed that Harry was a spoiled brat, arrogant just like his father. He also hated him because he was the child that should have been his with Lily." Severus looked shocked, he glanced towards Lily and James but was surprised by the lack of hatred in their curious stares.

"But I'm gay," Severus commented.

"I think when you were eleven you fell in love with the first person to be nice to you. You were never given the opportunity to love anyone else. So you mind romanticized the idea and she became the love of your life. You never figured out you were gay, at least not at that point," Draco continued on, while sipping a glass of water Narcissa handed to him.

"Harry had fallen in love with Professor Snape when they worked together for the war. By the time the war was over there was barely anyone to celebrate with. Professor Snape was not in contact with anyone other than Lucius Malfoy who had been the one to save him and recant the Dark Lord. We were in shambles so we set out to change things.

Harry has had one of the toughest lives that I know of. He is so strong. But he blames himself for all the deaths. He has constant nightmares about it all, even now he is still plagued by them. Things that have no longer happened. That's why I protect him so much, that's we he seems so fragile because he returned to the past, a place where his family is still alive, however, the Dark Lord was also still alive." Draco finally finished falling back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Did I cover everything Harry?" Everyone's eyes whipped towards the hospital bed only to find Harry's eyes open and tearing.

"Yeah, Dray. That about covers it," Harry answered quietly avoiding the eyes of everyone in that room. Severus stood up and walked over to the bed. Closing the curtain around them to give a semblance of privacy.

He sat down and grabbed Harry's hand, rubbing his fingers back and forth over the back of Harry's hand.

"Forgive me Harry, I was a fool. I didn't understand because I didn't take the time to." Harry turned over his hand and held Severus' close.

"I know Sev, but there is nothing to forgive. I had been lying to you. I must apologize. I never meant to hurt you." Severus shushed him before leaning in and kissing him gently.

"I love you too much for us to fight over something like this, we made mistakes but its over now," Severus went to sit back down but Harry held fast. Harry shuffled over as best he could to make room for his lover.

Severus smiled as he slid into bed with Harry. Harry snuggled in closely and sighed with contentment. Resting his head on Severus shoulder he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Severus seeing no point in moving joined Harry in taking a well deserved nap.

Later that evening Harry and Severus woke up. Severus waking within moments of feeling Harry shifting. Draco was occupying the chair Severus had given up. Giving Draco a nod, Severus allowed Draco to draw back the curtain and allow their friends to gather round.

"So what does all of this mean?" James asked Draco and Harry, Lily sitting in his lap.

"Our task is done, we are going to have to return to our time," Draco said thoughtfully.

There were looks of absolute horror on everyone's faces, most of all Severus'.

"We must, to stay too long will alter more than we mean too, also the spell that sent us here will feel that our task is complete. We most likely have a day left before we are transported home," Draco continued. Harry simply leaned into Severus' neck not speaking a word.

"What will you go back to?" Remus spoke up softly. Draco shrugged.

"We have no idea, it is our hope that the people sitting around us now will be alive and well."

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing then stopping further conversation.

"I'm sure you have informed your comrades of you impending departure?" Draco nodded slowly. "Good, unfortunately my boys, I believe you will have to travel back tonight, in a few hours at 8 o'clock to be precise." Lily's eyes filled with tears and Alice's mouth became a firm line. Lucius was supporting Narcissa's slight frame in the corner giving her a chance to hide her tears.

"Why so soon?" James questioned, sending a hard look at the man who had played with his future son's life.

"The task is complete, they must go back. I am sorry," He eyes were sorrowful but he could do nothing to help them. Gently patting Draco on the shoulder he left them to say their goodbyes.

The group spent the next few hours talking and attempting to make light of the situation. Eventually they began separating into families. Narcissa held on tightly to Draco, with Lucius and Severus surrounding, while Harry had the attention of James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Alice and Frank were sitting in a corner talking amongst themselves.

Finally, as the time drew nearer to the 8 o'clock mark Severus moved over to where Harry was. He cleared his throat and Lily took charge. She moved the three other men out of the area and then closed the curtain behind them.

Severus once again climbed into bed with Harry.

"I don't know if I can do this?" Severus said quietly. Harry turned with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It will be at least 20 years before I see you again, it hurts to think it will be that long before I can hold you in my arms like this again." Harry's eyes teared up.

"Sev, I want you to be happy. If you find someone else during this time I want you to be with him or her," It was now Severus' turn to look with wide eyes. He started shaking his head.

"Forget that line of thought right now Harry. Can you not feel our bond? We are mates, possibly even soul mates. There is a sort of peace I feel around you that I have never felt before."

"I just don't want you to suffer, it will only feel like seconds to me but to you it will be 20 years," Severus captured Harry's mouth ferociously. When Harry gasped Severus thrust his tongue inside Harry's mouth mapping every part. He claimed Harry as his and then thrusted his hips towards Harry's leg.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Only you, remember that alright. No matter what, you and I are bound and I will never give you up," Harry smiled and kissed Severus again.

Feeling their time coming to a close, Severus helped Harry dress and then opened the curtains to meet up with the others.

The goodbyes began, lots of hugs and tears spread through the group. Narcissa and Lily held onto their future sons. James shook hands with Draco, thanking him for taking care of Harry.

At five to eight Harry and Draco stood apart from the group.

Dumbledore had returned.

"I wish you the best my boys. I hope you find what you have been seeking," Draco sneered at the Headmaster while Harry smiled and thanked him. Harry still wrapped in a warm blanket to ward off the chill stood closer to Draco's side.

Lily was being held in James arms, Narcissa in the same position with Lucius. Alice and Frank had said their goodbyes and left earlier to leave some more privacy to group. Sirius had an arm wrapped around Remus shoulder.

Severus was standing to the left of Narcissa and Lucius but looked totally alone. His eyes were already lonely. Harry's heart broke, he blew one last kiss to his lover before the same wind stirred up and the group watched as the time travelers had to close their eyes. When the wind died down the two men were gone.

It would be a long time before anyone would see the two again.

But they were all excited about the future.

Severus looked at the placed Harry had disappeared. He kissed his finger tips before holding it out to the air.

"Good luck my love, I will be waiting for you."

The group left the hospital wing and began preparing for the rest of their lives.

Only twenty years to go.

The End, of part one.

Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and supporting me. There will be a sequel. I am working on it as I write this. I refuse to post it before it is complete (I have a bad track record of not finishing stories that I begin posting before completion). Thus, it could be a while before it is ready. I am a full time university student and my studies come before my voluntary dip into the realm of online fiction. When the sequel is ready I will post a note here, that way if you're interested you don't have to keep checking.

The sequel will obviously focus on the changes that were made in the first story. There will be new villains, more romance and of course a proper end to my story. I will only be writing this one sequel (sorry no trilogies).

Again thank you for sticking with me. I have never been strong in creative writing. Academic papers, sure. Captivating readers through fiction not so much. It has been an amazing experience and I hope you all stick with me for the next and final installment of my story.


End file.
